DIFERENTES PERSPECTIVAS
by GrangerWeasley
Summary: Momentos perdidos de todos los libros de Harry Potter, vistas desde la muy particular perspectiva de Hermione. Se centran alrededor de sus crecientes sentimientos hacia cierto Gryffindor pelirrojo quien da la casualidad es su mejor amigo.
1. Chapter 1

_**He aquí el primer capítulo de una de las series de Fics más leídas en el Fandom, su idioma Original es el Inglés y la autora es Ann Margaret. A esta Serie le siguen Hermione Granger y La Órden del Fénix, así como sus similares del libro 6 y 7. Espero sea de su agrado y puedan dejar un review para conocer su opinión. GRACIAS!**_

**Resumen:** Momentos perdidos de todos los libros de Harry Potter, vistas desde la muy particular perspectiva de Hermione. Se centran alrededor de sus crecientes sentimientos hacia cierto Gryffindor pelirrojo quien da la casualidad es su mejor amigo.** Aclaración: **Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas y pertenecientes a JK Rowling y ninguna ganancia económica se recibe por el escrito de estas publicaciones. **Notas del Autor: ** Esto fue escrito por puro entretenimiento, escribí la mayoría de las escenas hace ya tiempo, entonces si mi forma de escribir no es muy buena, por favor, ¡perdónenme!

**0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando Hermione Granger decidió asistir a Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería, no tenía idea en lo que se estaba metiendo. Se ponía a si misma en una peligrosa situación por muchas razones; era objeto de prejuicios e intolerancia, se estaba arrojando a si misma en un mundo del cual no sabía absolutamente nada, y se estaba abriendo a una de las cosas más peligrosas a las que el ser humano puede enfrentarse: ENAMORARSE.

Y aún hoy, Hermione no lo podría haber hecho de otra manera.

Como siempre, a Hermione le emocionaba recordar sus años en Hogwarts y observar la manera en que su relación con Ron Weasley progresó a través del tiempo. Y cómo ha cambiado de año en año.

Por ejemplo, su primer año en Hogwarts, la primera vez que posó sus ojos en Ron, sus pensamientos habían sido todos, menos románticos.

**0o0o0**

_Septiembre 1__t__, 4:39 p.m._

"¡No puedo encontrarlo por ningún lado!" Neville Longbottom se lamentaba al regresar al compartimiento que compartía con Hermione Granger, Parvati y Padma Patil, y Dean Thomas.

"Él regresará," Parvati Patil dijo con fingido interés mientras daba la vuelta a la página de la revista _Bruja semanal. _Padma hizo un leve sonido en su garganta cuando ignoró a Neville completamente_._ Hermione frunció el ceño ligeramente a las dos chicas; honestamente, ellos podrían ser un poco más amables con el pobre Neville. Era bastante obvio que estaba bastante preocupando por su mascota, aunque Hermione no podía entender porqué alguien batallaba tanto con un pequeño sapo. Como sea, ella se puso en pie.

"Te ayudaré a buscar, Neville," ella se ofreció con una amable sonrisa.

"Gracias" Neville dijo efusivamente cuando ella lo siguió fuera al corredor. Él se inclinó a lo más bajo, para poder tener una mejor visión de la alfombra y ver si su sapo se escondía debajo de ella.

"¿Le preguntaste a alguien si lo ha visto?" Hermione preguntó.

"Si…ssi," Neville masculló, "Nadie lo ha visto."

Hermione tenía la leve sospecha de que la mayoría de los otros niños habían actuado igual a… bueno, niños… y menospreciaban a Neville completamente. Resistiendo la urgencia de rodar sus ojos, se dirigió a una de las puertas de un compartimiento y la abrió deslizándola mientras Neville se apresuraba a unírsele.

Ahí había solo dos chicos, y a juzgar por su apariencia, estaban probablemente en su año. No se habían cambiado de ropa aún, y el de su izquierda vestía un pantalón que se veía como tres tallas más grandes para él, una camisa en la que bien podrían haber cabido dos como él, y unos delgados anteojos negros. Los grandes cristales no podían cubrir el brillo de sus ojos verdes, y Hermione también notó que su cabello era casi tan rebelde como el de ella, pero lacio y negro, en contraste con el de ella que era café castaño y rizado. El otro muchacho estaba vistiendo ropa que era, bueno, era obvio que no era propia- probablemente tenía un hermano mayor. Él era mucho más alto que el otro chico, y su cara estaba cubierta por pecas, excepto por la mancha de mugre a un lado de su nariz. Hermione había visto cabello rojo antes, obviamente, pero el brillante color de su cabello la impactó de una manera muy diferente. Sus labios se formaron en una media sonrisa al ver como la luz del sol le golpeaba, haciendo que su cabello reflejara un brillo bronce. Sus ojos azules voltearon a verla expectante, su rata mascota aún en su regazo.

"¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto un sapo? Es de Neville, la perdió" ella dijo. Esperó a que uno de los chicos contestara, impresionada aún por lo bien que ellos se veían. Había hablado con varios niños en todo el viaje, pero no había conocido a nadie con quien sintiera que podía platicar realmente y llegar a ser cercana e ellos. Dejando todos sus amigos en Winterbourne era algo aterrador, y estaba más que preocupada acerca de conocer nuevas personas en un Nuevo mundo del cual ella estaba totalmente des familiarizada. Pero esos dos…ella bien podría verse gastando tiempo con ellos. Especialmente con el pelirrojo, se veía tan amigable…

Y entonces abrió su boca.

"Ya le dijimos que no lo hemos visto" dijo impacientemente. Hermione estaba fuera de lugar con la manera tan cortante de su voz- no era muy educado ser tan rudo con alguien a quien acaba de conocer. Pero entonces sus ojos captaron su varita y olvidó sus atroces modales, y sonrió.

"Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Vamos a verlo, entonces"

Ella tomó un asiento, ignorando la mirada de shock en su rostro. Honestamente, ¿por qué no puede ella sentarse? No es que necesite su permiso para charlar con ellos ¿o si?

"Emm—está bien." El chico aclaró su garganta. "Rayo de sol, margaritas y mantequilla, transforma esta gorda rata en amarilla." Él movió su vara con una floritura, pero nada pasó. Hermione trató de no suspirar con decepción

"¿Estás seguro que es un hechizo real? Bueno, ¿no es tan bueno, verdad?" Hermione podía sentir que comenzaba a tartamudear como siempre le sucedía cuando se sentía excitadamente nerviosa. "He tratado hacer unos hechizos simples, solo por practicar, y han funcionado para mí. Nadie en mi familia es mágico, de hecho fue una sorpresa cuando llegó mi carta, pero yo estaba más que complacida, por supuesto, lo que quiero decir, que es la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería que hay, He escuchado-he aprendido todos los libros de nuestro curso de memoria, por supuesto solo espero que sea suficiente…" Hermione rápidamente escuchó la información que ella acababa de revelar acerca de ella misma en su cabeza—a ver, ellos ahora saben que soy una muggle (esa es la palabra ¿no?) que yo soy inteligente porque ahora se todo el curso, que más podrían ellos saber…oh, sí, ¡olvidé el detalle más importante! "Soy Hermione Granger, por cierto ¿quiénes son ustedes?"

Los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas como si se estuvieran preguntando silenciosamente el uno al otro si sabía los libros del curso de memoria también, y Hermione contuvo una risita a las expresiones en sus rostros.

"Soy Ron Weasley" El pelirrojo habló.

"Harry Potter," el otro chico dijo.

Hermione casi explota con impresión y entusiasmo. Harry Potter, el Harry Potter ¿estaba sentado frente a ella en este mismo compartimiento? "¿En verdad eres tú?" Se todo acerca de ti, por supuesto- tome algunos libros extras para lectura diaria y tú estás en _ Historia Moderna de la Magia_ y _Levantamiento y caída de las Artes Oscuras_ y _Grandes eventos Mágicos del siglo veinte_ "

"¿estoy?" dijo Harry luciendo asombrado.

"Cielos, no lo sabías, yo hubiera encontrado todo si se tratara de mi" Hermione dijo con incredulidad. Ella volteó hacia el pelirrojo, Ron, y trató de envolverlo en la conversación a pesar de su anterior comportamiento. "¿Sabe alguno de ustedes en qué casa estarán?, he estado preguntando y espero estar en Gryffindor, suena por mucho el mejor; escuché que el mismo Dumbledore estuvo en ella, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no estaría tan mal…" Sus ojos captaron a Neville, él estaba aún parado a la entrada de la puerta, Hermione repentinamente recordó porqué había entrado al compartimiento en primer lugar. "De cualquier forma, será mejor que vaya a buscar al sapo que es de Neville. Será mejor que ustedes dos se cambien, ya saben, espero que lleguemos pronto".

Hermione sintió refrescarse fuera del compartimiento, Neville cerró la puerta tras él, y ella le sonrió. Había conocido nuevos amigos. Bueno, Harry definitivamente. Él ciertamente se veía suficientemente agradable, mucho más agradable que la mayoría de los estudiantes que ya había conocido en el viaje. Debió intentar conocerle mejor. Esperaba que no siempre anduviera con ese Ron siguiéndole. No estaba segura acerca de él en particular. Ron se veía algo agradable, pero si iba a ser siempre tan cortante con ella, bien podría enseñarle algo de sentido común.

Es interesante cuán errónea la primera impresión había sido; con los años Hermione Granger había conocido a Ron Weasley, varias veces había estado tan cerca de abofetearlo pero siempre se las arreglaba para controlarse. Aún creía que Ron era muy bien parecido, pero no fue así los primeros dos meses. Había intentado ser amiga de Ron desde que Harry no se apartaba de él, pero finalmente se rindió. Eso no le detuvo de mantener un ojo en él y Harry, permitiéndole saber doquiera que ellos se metieran en problemas.

Y entonces ellos la habían metido en problemas y casi la matan cuando la condujeron a aquel perro de tres cabezas. Así que decidió que estaba mejor sin esos dos busca-problemas e intentó hacer lo mejor por olvidarse de ellos.

Pero, no pudo. Aún se encontraba a si misma observándolos, y a decir verdad estaba secretamente emocionada cuando Ron y ella fueron asignados como compañeros en la clase de Encantamientos, aquel fatal Halloween. Entonces él comenzó siendo un idiota, como siempre, y ella comenzó a molestarse, y él a enojarse.

_"Honestamente, ella es una pesadilla. Ahora sé porqué no tiene ningún amigo"_

Era una de las cosas más dolorosas que jamás había escuchado.

Aun hasta hoy le duele recordarlo, pero Hermione solo tiene que recordarse a sí misma todo lo sucedido, había corrido a esconderse en el baño aquella noche, la misma noche en que un profesor poseído había elegido para soltar un Trol de montaña dentro del Castillo. Ella había entrado al lavatorio llorando porque no tenía ningún amigo, y salió del baño, con dos nuevos mejores amigos.

Había estado tan contenta de que Ron y Harry hubiesen sido tan amables con ella en la sala común después de lo sucedido, que cuando despertó la mañana siguiente, pensó que había sido un sueño, y se dijo a si misma que no esperara ningún cambio.

Pero, gracias a Merlín todo era verdad…

**0o0o0**

_Noviembre 1__t__, 8:16 a.m._

Hermione Granger se sentó a un extremo de la mesa en el Gran salón intentando que no le importase que nadie la viera cuando pasaba. Obviamente, no esperaba que los estudiantes mayores vieran a una primer año como ella, pero ninguno de los de su año que había visto esta mañana, tampoco eran para decirle un "buenos días". Determinadamente tomó cereal, lo vació en su plato y abrió su libro. No permitiría que la desanimaran.

Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que hacer amigos era más difícil de lo que pensaba, había decidido que estaba perfectamente bien siendo la solitaria de su año. Tanto como siguiera siendo la mejor, sus padres estarían bien con ella asistiendo a la escuela de hechicería.

El problema era, a pesar de que se dijese a si misma que estaba bien no teniendo amigos, la verdad era que sí le importaba que no le gustase mucho a nadie. De verdad le importaba. Hermione dio la vuelta a la página de su libro, con mucho cuidado para no derramar nada del jugo de calabaza sobre lo que continuaba leyendo, sin realmente absorber la información. _Sólo concéntrate en las lecciones y en tus libros_, Hermione se dijo a sí misma. _Estarás perfectamente bien. Además, Harry y Ron no te odian, _se recordaba con una sonrisa. _Ellos salvaron tu vida anoche. _Tenía que admitirlo, no sabía lo que fue más impactante, si caminar fuera del cubo y encontrar el Trol de montaña viendo hacia donde ella, o , escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse y dar entrada a los dos chicos, uno de los cuales, en primer lugar, era la razón por la que estaba llorando en ese baño, interrumpiendo en el lugar con sus varitas listas. Había estado tan agradecida con ellos que no la pensó dos veces al tomar toda la culpa para ella. Al menos Gryffindor había terminado ganando puntos en lugar de perderlos. Aun así, La Profesora McGonagall podría pensar menos de ella por mentir, pero a Hermione no le importaba. Ron y Harry no debían ser castigados por salvarla, y por eso estaba feliz de ayudar.

Ella miró por el rabillo, y vio a Harry y Ron entrar al Gran Salón. Notó con dolor que muchos Gryffindors volteaban, saludaban y hablaban a los dos chicos cuando caminaban a la mesa. _Ellos ciertamente son populares_, Hermione pensó un poco triste y volvió su atención a su libro_. ¿Quién no iba a querer ser amigo de ellos?_ _Tal vez ellos no esperaban ser tus amigos del alma_, Hermione dijo para sí. Ellos habían sido muy amigables con ella la noche anterior, seguro, pero fue solo porque los había sacado de problemas. _No esperes nada de eso,_ pensó firme pero tristemente.

"Buenos días" Dijo Ron casualmente cuando se dejó caer justamente a la derecha de ella. "Pásame el jugo de calabaza". Hermione levantó la mirada de su libro con sorpresa cuando Harry se sentó frente a ella. Ellos estaban realmente sentándose con ella, la chica a la que fastidiaba la clase completa de primer año. Hermione instantáneamente obedeció; Ron se sirvió, después a Harry, y por último a ella una copa llena de jugo de calabaza. Hermione supo que se miraba algo impactada, y Harry debió haberse dado cuenta, porque le envió una rápida sonrisa antes de devorar su desayuno.

"¡Ronnikins!" uno de los gemelos Weasley (Hermione no podía ni por su vida distinguirlos) despeinaron el cabello de su hermano al pasar. "¡Bonita noche!" Ron alejó la mano de su hermano, y Hermione se dio cuenta que sus orejas se tornaron de un tono rojo brillante. _Me pregunto si es uno de sus hábitos_, pensó vagamente.

"Absolutamente destapado para ti", el otro gemelo agregó, "Te estás metiendo en más problemas de los que nosotros nos metimos en nuestro primer año"

"¡No nos metimos en problemas!" corrigió Ron, "¡Obtuvimos cinco puntos!"

"¿Y cómo lo hicieron?" El primer gemelo preguntó. Ambos gemelos arquearon sus cejas con escepticismo, pero Hermione podría decir que estaban intrigantemente impresionados.

"Hermione aquí" Ron señaló sobre ella con su tenedor, arrojando pedacitos de huevo revuelto sobre su ropa. Ella suspiró al quitar los trozos del frente de su uniforme, pero su molestia cedió cuando Harry silenciosamente le pasó una servilleta. "Mintió a McGonagall por nosotros"

"¿Tú…?" uno de los gemelos volteó con abierta incredulidad.

"¿…Mentiste_?"_ el otro gemelo terminó por su hermano. Hermione se reacomodó incómodamente—honestamente, ella no era tanto como una chica buena onda.

"Ella tomó la culpa para sí, eso hizo" Harry finalizó. Hermione le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Era gracioso, cuando ella había leído acerca del Famoso Harry Potter, lo esperaba como un pequeño arrogante, desde que era, después de todo, un nombre muy conocido en todas las familias mágicas. Pero Harry era tan amable como un chico de once años pudiese ser.

"Fue bueno de tu parte hacer eso" Ron le admitió tranquilamente. Él levantó su voz cuando volteó sus ojos hacia sus hermanos. "Era lo mínimo que podías hacer después de que te salvé la vida" Hermione abrió su boca con indignación, aun y cuando sabía que lo hacía sólo por actuar frente a sus hermanos. "Que bueno que conocía el encantamiento" Ron agregó con orgullo de macho.

"Querrás decir: que bueno que YO te enseñé ESE encantamiento" Hermione corrigió. Para su sorpresa, Harry, Fred y George rompieron en carcajadas, y ella recibió una palmada en su hombro por parte de uno de los gemelos.

"¡Hey!, ¡ella de verdad tiene sentido del humor!"

"Cualquiera que insulte a Ron está bien en nuestro libro", el segundo gemelo le dijo cuando caminaban de salida, aún carcajeando. Ron la miró fijamente, pero no había realmente enojo detrás de esa mirada, así que ésta le pidió una pieza de pan tostado.

Harry se rió al verles a los dos y señaló hacia el libro aun abierto frente a Hermione. "¿Qué estás leyendo?"

"_Quiddich a través de los tiempos_", contestó, mostrándole la cubierta. "Es algo interesante, realmente. ¿Sabías que hay setecientas formas de cometer una falta, y se cometieron esas setecientas faltas durante la Copa Mundial en 1473?..."

Ron a este punto simulaba roncar. Harry, sin embargo se miraba interesado. "¿Piensas que me lo podrías prestar?

"Seguro", Hermione empujó el libro hacia Harry, "Ya lo he leído",

"Entonces ¿Porqué lo estás leyendo otra vez?" Preguntó Ron

"¿No has leído tú el mismo libro una y otra vez?" Hermione continuó.

"Si, pero no cada libro que he leído en la historia del universo", Ron contestó. Hermione volteó sus ojos, produciendo otra risa de Harry cuando éste tomaba el libro.

"Más vale que vayamos a clase", Hermione dijo, amando que la palabra realmente se aplicara a la situación. "No queremos llegar tarde".

Harry y Ron, ambos, asintieron y después de tomar unos mordiscos finales a su desayuno, se levantaron y la siguieron fuera del Gran Salón. Hermione encontraba muy difícil no sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Ella había estado en lo correcto cuando los había conocido – esos dos eran tan amables como lo había creído.

**0o0o0**

Primer año había terminado siendo uno de los mejores en su vida. Aun y con todas sus preocupaciones acerca de las clases y Harry, se había divertido tanto, tanto con sus nuevos mejores amigos. Nunca había sido extremadamente popular en la escuela, y los pocos amigos que había terminado por hacer, no eran ni de cerca tan maravillosos como lo eran Ron y Harry. Supuso que el primer año era un paso importante en la relación entre ella y Ron, porque éste fue el año en que lo conoció, y de algo estaba segura, él era un patán, pero era uno de los buenos patanes.

Pero no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que él significaba para ella hasta que casi lo pierde.

**0o0o0**

_Junio 21__st__, 10:01 p.m._

Hermione abrió sus ojos y se tranquilizó al ver que había pasado a través de las llamas púrpuras sin heridas. Se mordió el labio cuando volteó hacia atrás. Harry debía estar pasando por sus propias flamas en este momento.

"Buena suerte," susurró.

Se dio vuelta y saltó para salir, deteniéndose levemente solo para cerciorarse de que el trol aun estuviese inconsciente. Corrió rápido por el cuarto, tanto que ni siquiera captó el horrendo olor. Pero entonces ahora, sabía cómo detener a un trol, todo lo que necesitaba era usar el encantamiento levitatorio, como Ron le previno.

_Ron_. Hermione forzó sus piernas a correr más rápido. No podía creer que le hubiese dejado atrás, en aquel tablero de ajedrez, cuando estaba tan mal herido. Había visto sangre en el piso al lado de su cabeza antes de que ella y Harry dejaran la cámara, pero e sabía que Ron la podría matar si se despertaba y se daba cuenta de que le había permitido voluntariamente a Harry ir a pelear sólo contra Snape. Pero explicarle a Ron que no podía acompañar a Harry porque solo había poción para una sola persona le evitaría una discusión. Además, Ron realmente necesitaba atención médica.

Hizo lo posible por regresar pronto al tablero de ajedrez. Las rotas y dañadas piezas de ajedrez estaban comenzando a moverse y enmendarse mágicamente por si solas de manera que regresaban a sus respectivos lugares en el tablero. Ignorándolas completamente, Hermione corrió al lugar donde Ron desafortunadamente yacía inmóvil. Había tenido la esperanza de que para este momento ya hubiese vuelto en sí.

Se arrodilló junto a él. "¿Ron? ¿Estás bien?, Ron, ¿Puedes escucharme?", tragó saliva cuando no hubo ni el más mínimo movimiento de Ron, excepto por el goteo de sangre de la herida en su cabeza. Él estaba inmóvil, como…muerto.

"¡Ron, por favor, despierta!" Hermione sacudió a Ron por los hombros tan fuerte como pudo pero él seguía sin moverse. Palideció cuando limpió sangre de la frente de Ron, de una herida que había recibido del fuerte impacto de la reina. "¡Vamos, tenemos que ayudar a Harry!", intentó levantarlo pero lo único que hizo fue levantar sus hombros algunas pulgadas antes de que cayera nuevamente al suelo. "¡Tenemos que traer a Dumbledore, Harry está solo, ¡Ron!, ¿no te hace eso enojar?, ¿Quieres que Snape tome la piedra y Harry muera intentando protegerla? ¡Porque sabes que lo hará! Solo Dumbledore puede impedir que eso suceda, tenemos que traerlo pero no puedo dejarte aquí así como estás, por eso, ¡vamos!" Hermione intentó nuevamente ponerlo sobre sus pies, pero él nuevamente se deslizó fuera de su agarre. Sus ojos comenzaban a arder, y peleó con la urgencia de esconder su rostro en sus manos y llorar. Pero, no podría-ella tenía que ayudar a Ron y luego a Harry. No podía lidiar con el hecho de que estaba enfermamente preocupada por ambos, tenía que mantenerse fuerte.

Hermione sacudió a Ron de los hombros nuevamente, y hasta lo abofeteó en la cara, pero, nada. El ardor en sus ojos aumentaba, crecía, y se fortalecía cada vez más y el nudo en su garganta dolía, obligándola a suspirar fuerte. Esto sólo le causó que la humedad de sus ojos tomara su camino, y una vez que una lágrima tocó su mejilla, el resto vino abundantemente.

"¡vamos, Ron!" suspiraba, sintiendo las lágrimas que rodaban y caían sobre las pálidas mejillas de él, "¡Necesito que te levantes!, ¡No puedo hacer esto sola!, ¡por favor, te necesito!"

Y Hermione por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta de que necesitaba a alguien. No era tan independiente después de todo. La revelación era tan sorprendente que las lágrimas se detuvieron tan abruptamente como habían comenzado. Un sobrecogedor sentido de derrota la embargo, y bajó su cabeza, incapaz de mirar más al lívido rostro de Ron. "Ron, por favor" musitó. "Por favor, vamos, despierta"

"Déjame solo" Ron gimió atontado.

La cabeza de Hermione se enderezó, su corazón palpitaba con descanso y alegría. "¡Ron!, ¿Ron, estás bien?, ¿Me puedes escuchar?"

"¿Hermione?" le preguntó algo desorientado, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

_Él está confundido_, se dijo, _piensa que está en su dormitorio__._ "Ron, abre tus ojos", le suplicó, un poco asustada de que estuviese tan desorientado.

Ron obedeció, pestañando varias veces mientras miraba al techo, antes de que sus ojos ya completamente abiertos se posaran en los de Hermione. "¿Hermione?" volvió a decir mientras se colocaba en una posición más cómoda. Una sonrisa inconsciente cruzó su rostro y entibió el corazón de Hermione de una manera que no pudo resistir y arrojó sus brazos sobre él.

"¡Oh, Ron, estás bien!"

"¡Auch!" Ron gruñó, "Hermione, quítate."

"Oh, perdón" se disculpó rápidamente, soltándole y mirándolo son ansias. "¿Heriste tu cabeza?, ¿te sientes mareado?"

"Estoy bien" Ron le aseguró, "¿Dónde está Harry?"

"Él fue por la Piedra" Hermione comenzó a explicar.

"¿Sólo?" Ron exclamó, quejosamente levantándose sobre sus pies. Tambaleó un poco y Hermione pronto lo estabilizó. "¿porqué lo dejaste?"

"No había suficiente poción para ambos," Hermione le dijo muy ofendida. No tenían tiempo para meterse en esto. "Harry me dijo que te despertara, y que usáramos las escobas del cuarto de las llaves para pasar a Fluffy de manera que podamos enviar una lechuza a Dumbledore. Él es el único que nos puede ayudar ahora…"

"¡Bueno, vamos!" Ron la cortó tomando la delantera en una carrera, Hermione le siguió detrás. A pesar de lo terrible de la situación en que Harry se encontraba, y lo preocupada que estaba por él, no podía dejar de sentirse aliviada de que Ron estuviera a su lado ahora. Parecía como si pudiera enfrentar cualquier cosa que viniera.

**0o0o0**

**Notas de Autor:** -El diálogo de la escena en Expreso de Hogwarts, fue tomada de Harry Potter y la Piedra filosofal, de JK Rowling.

**0o0o0**

**POR FAVOR DEJA TU REVIEW, APRECIO DE VERDAD QUE LO HAGAS**

**v  
v  
v  
v**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Como podrás darte cuenta, cada capítulo corresponde a los primeros cuatro años en Hogwarts, Si diste por casualidad con en Fic o te fue recomendado, indícalo porfavorsote en tu review (si eres tan amable de hacerlo). Ahora sí, te dejo con éste capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes ;)**_

**0o0**

**Resumen:** Escenas del segundo año desde el PDV de Hermione.

**Aclaración: **Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas y pertenecientes a JK Rowling y ninguna ganancia económica se recibe por el escrito de estas publicaciones.

**0o0o0o0**

Algo muy interesante le había pasado a Hermione cuando fue a casa después de su primer año en Hogwarts. Extrañó MUCHO a sus dos mejores amigos, por diferentes razones. Había extrañado la presencia reconfortante de Harry, y Ron… bueno, lo extrañó por dos razones. La primera era que la podía hacer reír como ningún otro, y segundo (y éste era el punto más sorprendente) extrañaba discutir con Ron.

Pero no había pensado nada acerca de esto. Segundo año comenzó, comenzaron sus clases, se molestó con ellos, y todo volvió a la normalidad. Pero eso sólo por unos pocos días.

Comenzó la mañana en que de primera mano aprendió una lección acerca de los prejuicios existentes aún en el mundo mágico…

**0o0o0**

_Septiembre 7, 8:34 a.m._

"Buenos días" saludó Hermione al sentarse a junto a Ron en la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Salón.

"Ahí estás," Ron dijo impaciente, y rápidamente se paró.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Inquirió, "¡No he comido aún!"

"Harry fue a práctica de Quidditch, y quiere que vayamos a ver, así que vamos", Ron tomó unas tostadas y rápidamente puso mermelada en ellas. "Ahí tienes tu desayuno."

"Gracias por la preocupación," le dijo en tono sarcástico pero lo siguió fuera del Gran salón sin protestar.

"Tú sabes que quieres ver a Harry," Ron le decía mientras caminaban hacia el campo.

"Claro que quiero" contestó una Hermione indignada, "¡Pero también quiero comer!"

Ron rodó los ojos cuando trepaban las destartaladas escaleras de las gradas. "Chicas," murmuró por lo bajo con disgusto.

Hermione se sentó en una de las bancas y miró hacia el cielo. Nadie estaba volando. "Está bien entonces, Ron, sé que no soy una experta en Quidditch, pero ¿no debiera ser capaz de ver a los jugadores?"

Ron frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia delante para ver si el equipo de Gryffindor estaba en tierra. Ellos no estaban. "Reconozco que tal vez ya terminaron la práctica y se están cambiando," sugirió. "Escuche a Wood entrar y tomar a Harry antes del amanecer. Eso fue hace siglos."

"mmm," Hermione musitó molesta, "Supongo que pude haber comido un desayuno decente después de todo"

"Ay, cállate," Ron dijo de manera ofendida cuando tomó una de sus tostadas y comenzó a comerlas.

"¡Oye, eso es mío!" protestó.

"Ya no," Ron le sonrió con la boca llena de tostada y el rostro lleno de migajas y mermelada, provocándole a Hermione reír a pesar del descontento de perder algo de su desayuno.

"Debiéramos de guardar algo para Harry también," Hermione sugirió sacando una servilleta que había agarrado en su camino y la colocó sobre dos piezas de tostada. Ahora solo le quedaban dos piezas como desayuno.

"¡Allá están!" Ron saludó a Harry cuando entró al campo con el resto del equipo, todos se veían adormilados, excepto Wood, el fanático capitán. Para su sorpresa y la de Ron, se veían como si fueran apenas a jugar. "¿Que no habían terminado ya?" preguntó Ron a Harry con incredulidad.

"Ni siquiera hemos comenzado," dijo Harry. Se miraba realmente cansado y Hermione podía ver que estaba viendo la tostada que ella tenía en la mano. "Wood ha estado enseñándonos nuevos movimientos." Harry entonces golpeó el suelo y levantó el vuelo, y después de unos minutos volando, Hermione pudo ver que se sentía mucho mejor con el viento de la mañana en su rostro. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al volar alrededor y alcanzar a Fred y George.

"Tu sabes, yo pienso que nunca he visto a Harry más feliz que cuando vuela", comentó Hermione.

"Sip" Ron estuvo de acuerdo, "Es brillante."

Hermione abrió su boca para continuar, pero se distrajo cuando escucho unos molestos golpecitos. Volteó a su alrededor y se sorprendió de ver a un muy peinado chico de primer año, recordó su nombre, Colin, estaba sentado en el asiento más alto de la sección, tomando fotografías del equipo de Gryffindor. Ella sacudió la cabeza, _Harry no va a estar muy contento con esto_. "¡Mira hacia acá Harry!, ¡hacia acá!"

Harry ignoró al muchacho y se alejó de las butacas, pero Hermione pudo ver que Wood fruncía el ceño en su dirección. Harry y él intercambiaron algunas palabras que Hermione no pudo captar.

"¡Cállate!" Ron gritaba al de primer año. "¿No puedes ver que estás molestando a los demás?"

"¡Ron!" Hermione le dijo en forma de reproche. "Eso no fue muy considerado"

Ron rodó sus ojos, y ella pudo ver que estaba a punto de hacer algún tipo de refute, pero la atención de ambos repentinamente fue captada de regreso al equipo cuando todos los siete miembros aterrizaron y bajaron de sus escobas.

"Oh, oh," Hermione susurró cuando vio siete figuras uniformadas de verde aproximarse a los Gryffindors. "Al parecer los Slytherins están aquí."

"¡Flint!" Wood bufó, "¡Este es nuestro tiempo de práctica! ¡Lo apartamos especialmente! Pueden dejar libre el campo ahora."

"Esto no puede ser bueno," Hermione dijo preocupada, "Espero que no comiencen a pelear"

"Vamos" Ron se apresuró brincando en sus pies, "Bajemos allá."

"Ron, no creo que debiéramos interferir…"

"Vamos" repitió Ron y sin volver a voltear, comenzó a bajar la escalinata. Hermione no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlo, y vagamente notó que Colin la seguía a ella. Colin fue dejado atrás cuando alcanzaron el pasto, entonces solo ella y Ron se acercaron a ambos equipos.

"Oh, mira" Hermione alcanzó a escuchar al capitán de Slytherin, Marcus algo, "Invasión de campo"

Ron parecía enfurecerse al escuchar esa frase, pero se las arregló para mantener su enojo a raya. Se enfocó en Harry. "¿Qué está pasando?, ¿porqué no están jugando?" Los ojos de Ron se estrecharon cuando divisó al rubio de segundo año parado frente a Harry, vestido en uniforme de Quidditch. "¿Y qué hace él aquí?"

"Soy el Nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Weasley," le dijo Malfoy despectivamente, haciendo que la sangre de Hermione hirviera. "Estamos admirando las escobas que mi padre le compró a todo el equipo."

Hermione sabía muy poco de Quidditch y de calidad de escobas, pero un vistazo a esas siete suaves y pulidas escobas grabadas como Nimbus 2001, y pudo darse cuenta que eran muy buenas escobas, probablemente aun mejores que la de Harry, que ERA el último modelo.

"Son buenas ¿eh?" dijo Malfoy con sorna. "Pero quizás el equipo de Gryffindor pueda conseguir oro y comprar también escobas nuevas. Podrían subastar las Barredora 5. Cualquier museo pagaría por ellas" Y señaló levemente hacia las viejas escobas de Fred y George.

Hermione no supo que pasó dentro de ella; solo escuchaba las carcajadas burlonas de los Slytherins, las miradas de odio en los rostros de los chicos Weasley y simplemente dijo la primer cosa que se le vino a la cabeza.

"Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso" Observó Hermione agudamente "Todos entraron por su talento".

No pudo evitar sentirse satisfecha al ver como se borró la mirada petulante del rostro de Malfoy, aunque solo fuera por un breve momento. Sus padres siempre le enseñaron a poner la otra mejilla y nunca responder a los insultos de las personas, enseñanza que obedeció plenamente durante la escuela primaria con todos aquellos insultos debido a su cabello enmarañado y sus dientes grandes. Pero ver a Malfoy fuera de guardia y el orgullo y triunfo iluminando el rostro de Ron por lo que Ella dijo, valía la pena. Se debía recordar decir cosas como esa más a menudo a idiotas como Draco Malfoy.

Pero no había callado a Malfoy completamente. "Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa sangre-sucia" Espetó Malfoy.

Entonces el infierno se desató.

Las entrañas de Hermione se torcieron de coraje cuando le escuchó decir asquerosa, lo cual era obviamente un apelativo degradante contra ella, pero… no tenía idea de lo que significaba la última palabra con la que le llamó. _Sangre-sucia, ¿qué era?_ pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso. Estaba muy ocupada abriendo la boca cual pez fuera del agua de la pura impresión al ver el flujo de acción que desarrollaban los otros Gryffindor.

Harry al igual que ella, miraba desorientado y perturbado lo que estaba sucediendo, haciendo sospechar a Hermione que cualquier cosa que le haya dicho Malfoy era un insulto muy bien conocido en el mundo mágico y obviamente ella y Harry no sabían de qué se trataba. Pero personas a las que ella raramente les dirigía palabra, se pusieron en acción, defendiéndola de una manera que nunca hubiese imaginado.

Alicia Spinnet gritó: "¿Cómo te atreves?" con un inequívoco enojo y coraje en su voz. Marcus, dicho sea de paso brinco frente a Malfoy para protegerlo de ser atacado por Fred y George.

Y Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo, sacó su varita con tal furia que dejó a Hermione con la boca abierta. "¡Pagarás por esto, Malfoy!" Él furiosamente apuntó su varita por debajo del brazo del Capitán de Slytherin y la dirigió a la cara de Malfoy.

Ella no escuchó las palabras de la maldición que conjuró, lo único que escuchó fue el fuerte sonido que resonó e hizo eco en el estadio, y una luz verde salió disparada de su varita.

Pero fue a dar al lugar equivocado.

Hermione ahogó un grito cuando la luz golpeó fuerte en el estómago a Ron y del impacto cayó de espalda sobre el pasto. No quería que Ron se hiriera por defenderla.

"¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Estás bien?" ella chilló.

Ron miró hacia ella como si fuese a decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron. Emitió un tremendo eructo, y al instante varias grasosas y resbalosas babosas salieron de su boca y cayeron en su regazo.

Ella ignoró las carcajadas de los Slytherins y se agachó junto con los otros Gryffindor que rodearon a Ron muy preocupados. Hermione había leído acerca de esta maldición, claro, era muy difícil perfeccionarla, y estaba muy impresionada de que Ron la hubiera realizado. Cómo deseaba que fuese Malfoy el que estuviera en el suelo y no su amigo Ron.

"Mejor que lo llevemos con Hagrid, está más cerca" dijo Harry viendo a Hermione con apuro. Ella asintió y ambos levantaron a Ron, cada uno de un brazo.

Hermione intentó confortar a Ron lo mejor que pudo mientras iban con Hagrid, a pesar de que babosas se deslizaban por su ropa con flujo inmoderado. Ron se veía desesperadamente pálido y sudoroso, y Hermione rebuscaba en su cerebro la contra-maldición, pero para ser sincera, no creía que la hubiera.

Tenía que admitir que su atención se desvió cuando vio los rizos dorados de su nuevo profesor favorito, Gilderoy Lockhart. Él les podría dar un valioso consejo acerca de qué hacer con Ron, era tan inteligente y talentoso. Pero Harry arrastró a Ron hacia unos arbustos de manera que no tuvo otro remedio que seguirlo. Ron no estaba muy feliz con su nuevo profesor de DCAO y no le habría gustado que lo viese en semejante estado.

Le había vuelto la idea de traer al profesor Lockhart con Hagrid, cuando se distrajo del predicamento en que se encontraba Ron al sentarlo en una silla y ver que Hagrid acercaba un recipiente de cobre en el cual pudiese vomitar, pero su atención volvió cuando Hagrid les preguntó quién había intentado maldecirlo.

Harry explicó la situación, "Malfoy le dijo a Hermione algo-debió haber sido algo muy malo, porque todos de pusieron furiosos."

"Fue muy malo," dijo Ron roncamente, incorporándose sobre la mesa y luciendo aún más pálido y sudoroso, "Malfoy la llamó Sangre-sucia, Hagrid."

Ella palideció al ver como nuevamente de Ron llovían más babosas y caían en la vasija. _Pobre Ron_.

"¡No!" bramó volviéndose a Hermione, luciendo más enojado como nunca antes lo visto. Tan preocupada como estaba por Ron, su curiosidad se hizo ver; tenía que saber lo que Sangre-sucia significaba.

"Sí" dijo ella, "Pero no sé lo que significa. Claro que podría decir que fue muy grosero…"

"Es la cosa más insultante que se le podría ocurrir," dijo Ron volviendo a incorporarse. "Sangre-sucia es un nombre realmente repugnante con el que llaman a los hijos de muggles, ya sabes, de padres que no son magos. Hay algunos magos, como la familia Malfoy que piensan que son mejores que nadie porque son lo que la gente llama Sangre limpia." Ron soltó un breve eructo y una babosa solitaria salió de su boca, y rápidamente la atrapó y la echó a la vasija, muy molesto de estar sobre ella nuevamente. "Desde luego el resto de nosotros sabemos que eso no tiene ninguna importancia. Mira a Neville Longbottom—él es un sangre-limpia y apenas si puede sujetar el caldero de la manera correcta."

"Y ellos aún no han inventado un conjuro que nuestra Hermione no pueda hacer," dijo Hagrid con orgullo. Hermione se sonrojo, eso fue tremendamente bonito por parte de Hagrid. Pero, una parte de ella deseaba que Ron lo hubiera dicho. Parpadeó en sorpresa; _¿De dónde había venido eso?_

"Es un insulto muy desagradable de oír" Dijo Ron, secándose el sudor de la frente con su mano temblorosa. "Sangre podrida, ves" Se le revolvió el estómago a Hermione de nuevo, tenía el leve presentimiento de haber escuchado a Malfoy llamarle de esa insultante forma alguna vez. "Sangre común. Es ridículo. La mayoría de los Magos en estos días tiene sangre mestiza de alguna forma. Si no se hubieran casado con muggles, nos habríamos extinto."

A Ron le dieron arcadas y volvió a inclinarse sobre la vasija. Hermione se estremeció al escuchar las babosas caer nuevamente sobre la vasija cuando su eco resonó por todo el lugar. Estudió la espalda de Ron por un momento. Era muy reconfortante ver que Ron era tan apasionado en lo referente a lo sin sentido que era eso de los sangre-limpia, y ahora podía entender el porqué reaccionó tan violentamente. Fred y George habían hecho lo mismo al defenderla. Era, muy probablemente, una parte de su educación no pensar que los nacidos muggles eran menos que una bruja o un mago de sangre-limpia.

Aun así, Ron intentó hacer uno de los más difíciles conjuros porque la habían insultado. Él nunca había intentado hacer magia en contra de Malfoy, hasta donde ella sabía. Había intentado golpearlo en la cara o hacer algo masculina o testosteronamente loco como eso. No solamente estaba molesto porque su varita le rebotó la maldición, sino que seguía rabiando por su causa, por la atrocidad que Malfoy había hecho en contra de ella. Aun cuando seguía vomitando babosas, él seguía furioso por lo que habían dicho de ella. El darse cuenta de lo valiente, bueno y maravilloso que era Ron, hizo que por todo el cuerpo de Hermione llegando hasta su corazón fluyera un inmenso sentimiento de orgullo y alegría. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse cuando vio a Ron salir de debajo de la mesa y sus ojos se posaron en su pálido rostro. Él se había enfermado por ella. El estremecimiento se hizo más fuerte y se posó en su estómago, pero era diferente a aquellos jalones que a veces sentía cuando era humillada o estaba nerviosa, esos que usualmente asaltaban su estómago. De hecho, era muy parecida a la sensación que venía a ella cuando podía ver al profesor Lockhart.

Hermione por poco y rompe en carcajadas al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar. _¿Estaba comparando a Ron con el Profesor Lockhart?, eso sí que era loco_. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente para aclarar sus pensamientos mientras seguía a Ron, Hagrid y Harry hacia el campo de calabazas, y para cuando siguió a los dos chicos de regreso al castillo para el almuerzo, se había olvidado por completo de la efímera sensación que tuvo al ver el rostro de Ron.

**0o0o0**

Pero… realmente no olvidaba ese momento, de hecho, para ser francos, había pensado en ello la noche anterior cuando esperaba a Harry y Ron que volvieran de detención. Estaba preocupada por ellos, como siempre, y cuando vio el rostro de Ron aparecer frente a su visión, nuevamente aquella rara sensación regresó.

Le conmocionó mucho, y la mañana siguiente, trató de convencerse de que no volvería a suceder y después de eso no sucedió por largo tiempo, probablemente porque Lockhart andaba por ahí haciendo que su ritmo cardiaco se acelerara, bueno, y también por la preocupación de Harry y el Basilisco.

Pero, por supuesto que esa sensación volvió, y fue ese mismo año.

**0o0o0**

_Junio 15, 11:15 p.m._

Hermione abrió sus ojos, su visión era borrosa, y estaba bastante impresionada de encontrarse viendo un blanco y estéril cielo lo cual solo podía significar una cosa: Estaba en el ala de enfermería. _¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?, ¿Porqué me encuentro aquí?, piensa, piensa, recuerda, vamo_s. Se ordenó a sí misma. _Estabas con Harry y Ron, y Harry escuchó voces nuevamente y entonces supiste que_…

Hermione se levantó de la cama de un salto. ¡_El monstruo de la Cámara de los Secretos!_ ¡Ella sabía lo que era!, _tenía que advertirle a alguien…pero…¿porqué estaba ella aquí?_ Cerró sus ojos brevemente y la imagen de un par de ojos amarillos vistos por un espejo vino a ella. Hermione luchó contra el deseo de gruñir. Había sido petrificada, ella era la única persona que sabía lo que esa criatura era, y podía haberla detenido de dañar a alguien más. Pero no había logrado encontrar a nadie antes de toparse ella misma con el monstruo. Por suerte, había buscado a Penélope Clearwater, una Ravenclaw con la que había visto a Percy pasear por ahí, y Penélope le había dado un espejo el cual usó para ver en las esquinas de los corredores. La estrategia les había salvado sus vidas, pero el precioso tiempo que se desperdició bien pudo haber servido para figurarse la manera de matar al Basilisco. Y solo Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo y cosas habían pasado desde entonces.

Tenía que advertirle a Harry y Ron lo más pronto posible. Hermione movió sus piernas al costado de la cama, pero estaban entumidas después de haber estado inmóvil por dos meses y prácticamente gritó en protesta. Se detuvo por un momento, cerrando sus ojos para prepararse y poder levantarse sobre sus pies. Ignoró el mareo inicial, y finalmente se sintió lista para intentar levantarse, pero Madam Pomfrey muy molesta le bloqueó el paso.

"¿Y a dónde cree que va, señorita Granger?" Le dijo advertidamente.

"Estoy bien," le aseguró Hermione, "Me tengo que ir. Yo sé qué es el monstruo que está en la Cámara de los Secretos."

Madame Pomfrey la miraba con asombro. "¿Qué?"

"¡Es un basilisco!" le decía presurosamente, "Leí acerca de ello…" Hermione se detuvo cuando recordó que había arrancado la página del libro que había leído en la biblioteca. Y pensó que posiblemente aún estaría ahí, en su mano, pero nada. "¿Encontraron la página que arranqué?"

"Señorita Granger, no tengo idea de lo que usted me está preguntando. Ahora quédese quieta por unos minutos mientras termino de atender al Señor Finch-Fletchery. Después la examinaré a usted y será libre de irse."

Hermione intentó no suspirar muy fuerte cuando Madame Pomfrey caminó de regreso con Justin. Él se había sentado en la cama también, viéndose casi tan desorientado como ella se sentía. Penélope Clearwater lloraba quedamente en su cama tomando sus largos rizos mientras intentaba volver en sí. Colin Creevy por otro lado, estaba prácticamente brincando sobre la cama de la emoción de verse en el ala de enfermería. Hermione tranquilamente volvió su atención a ella misma para evaluar su condición. Honestamente, ella se sentía bien, un poco atontada, pero bien. Había cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse. Como saber ¿dónde había dejado esa página? Hermione se mordió el labio antes de llamar a Madame Pomfrey.

"¿Alguien me ha visitado?."

"Por supuesto querida," Madame Pomfrey contestó con un tono de impaciencia, "El Señor Potter y el Señor Weasley vinieron a verla el día de hoy. Tienen permiso especial, de hecho. A nadie más se le ha permitido venir aquí por si el Heredero decidía venir a terminar lo que comenzó."

Hermione dejó salir el aire que retenía; Harry y Ron debían haberlo encontrado. Ellos sabían. Y si ella conocía bien a sus mejores amigos, entonces sabía que estaban intentando encontrar una forma de matar esa "cosa" en este momento. Tenía que verlos, tenía que ayudarlos.

Las puertas del ala de enfermería se abrieron y para sorpresa de Hermione, Ginny junto con el Señor y la Señora Weasley entraron. Ginny se veía horrible- - estaba pálida, sus ropas estaban sucias, y era obvio que había estado llorando. El Señor y la Señora Weasley se veían aliviados pero temblaban.

"¡Señorita Weasley! ¡Está viva! ¿está herida?" Madame Pomfrey le preguntaba a la vez que se apresuraba a examinarla. Ginny simplemente sacudía la cabeza, cuando se sentaba en la cama junto a la de Hermione. Hermione se mordió el labio temerosamente…¿y ahora, qué sucedía?

"El profesor Dumbledore sugirió que descansara un poco y tomara un vaso de chocolate caliente," La Señora Weasley le decía mientras se sentaba junto a Ginny y acariciaba su cabello. "Pero ahora está a salvo," agregó en un susurro.

Hermione miraba con asombro a los Weasleys. ¿Qué diablos había pasaba?, ¿Había sido Ginny atacada?. Pero ella era sangre-limpia, no podía haber estado en peligro.

El Señor Weasley comenzó a caminar por el lugar, pero se detuvo cuando miró a Hermione sentada en la cama. "Hermione," le saludó sonriendo, "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy bien, Señor Weasley", contestó sonriendo también.

"Ron nos escribió contándonos acerca de lo que te había sucedido," El Señor Weasley continuó, "Estaba muy preocupado por ti."

Por alguna loca razón Hermione sintió cómo se sonrojaba. Para esconder sus ahora rosadas mejillas cambió la conversación. "¿Ginny se encuentra bien?"

"Ella está bien, no te preocupes," Le aseguró. "Gracias a Harry y a Ron."

"¿Harry y Ron?" Hermione repitió, su estómago brincó de impresión. "¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Ellos están bien?"

"Están muy bien," El Señor Weasley dijo amablemente, "Están hablando con el Profesor Dumbledore en este momento"

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó presionando un poco. "¿Ellos encontraron…"

Y en ese momento las puertas de enfermería se volvieron a abrir, y dos personas más entraron. Ambos muy sucios y golpeados, uno, el Profesor Lockhart, estaba muy mareado. Y el otro…

"¡Ron!" Hermione chilló con alegría, abriéndose paso a través de la sala y echando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, no importándole que su ropa estuviera cubierta de suciedad y fango. "¡Ron, estás bien! ¡Lo lograste!"

"Hermione, me estás asfixiando," le dijo Ron, pero se estaba riendo, y sus manos estaban en su espalda, devolviéndole el abrazo

"¿Que sucedió? ¿Descubrieron lo del basilisco?" preguntó ansiosamente, "Y ¿Qué le pasó al profesor Lockhart?" frunció el entrecejo dirigiéndose al profesor.

"Hola linda muchacha," El profesor Lockhart saludó alegremente, "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Perdió la memoria," dijo Ron con deleite. "Intentó utilizar un encantamiento desmemorizador contra mí y Harry, y como usó mi varita, le rebotó."

"¿Qué?" exclamó Hermione decepcionada.

"Él nunca escribió ninguna de esas cosas de sus libros, e intentaba asegurarse de que Harry y yo no le dijéramos nada a nadie y mientras estábamos abajo en la Cámara de los Secretos…"

"¡¿Qué?"

"Verás, Harry dedujo que la chica que murió la última vez era Myrtle la llorona…"

"¿Llorona?"

"Sí, eso fue cuando encontramos la página de libro en tu mano…"

"Qué bueno, entonces ustedes la encontraron…"

"…Y luego a Ginny la raptó Riddle…"

"¿Ginny? ¿_Riddle_?"

"...llevándosela a la Cámara de los Secretos, entonces Harry y yo supimos dónde estaba, y llevamos a Lockhart con nosotros…"

"porque…"

"como sea, entonces encontramos la Cámara y fue cuando Lockhart trató de hechizarnos, y entonces el techo cayó sobre nosotros y…"

"¿¡Qué?"

"…luego Harry salvo a Ginny y mató al basilisco," Terminó Ron con una floritura.

"¿QUE?"

Ron le sonreía. "Es una laaarga historia." Luego volteó buscando a su hermana antes de tomar a Hemione por la muñeca. "Ven, te lo platicaré en la fiesta"

"¿Cuál fiesta?" Hermione le preguntó, sintiéndose más que frustrada puesto que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Siguió a Ron por el corredor; sabía que Madame Pomfrey quería que se quedara para ser examinada, pero a ella le importaba al momento más hablar con Ron. "¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Ya es el fin de curso?"

"Aun no" contestó Ron, "Tendremos los exámenes en unos días."

"¡¿QUÈ?" Hermione se detuvo abruptamente."Ron, ¡no he estudiado nada! ¡Debo haber perdido meses de clases y tarea!, ¡No puedo ir al festejo ahora!, tengo que estudiar. ¡Espero que hayas tomado buenos apuntes, Ron Weasley, porque si no los puedo descifrar te hechizaré aquí y ahora!... ¿Te estás burlando de mi?"

"No, no," dijo Ron rápidamente, "es sólo que…" luego sonrió. "Bienvenida de vuelta, Hermione."

Sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos, y el Estómago de Hermione se contrajo en aquella rara y extraordinaria manera otra vez, aquella en la que reaccionaba cuando rondaba cerca de Lockhart. Rápidamente quitó un rizo que caía por su cara, lo puso tras su oreja y devolvió una sonrisa a Ron.

"Es bueno estar de vuelta," le contestó en lo que ella esperaba fuera una respuesta casual. Continuaron su camino, y mientras lo hacían Hermione recordaba la sensación de los dedos de Ron sobre su espalda, pero intentó volcar su atención en algo más importante. " Bueno, vamos, cuéntame toda la historia."

**0o0o0o0**

**Notas de Autor: **Por favor, deja tu comentario si te gusto, y si no también.

**Siguiente capítulo: **Supones bien…¡Tercer año!

**0o0o0**

**Nota de Traductora: Todos los comentarios que hagan serán remitidos a la autora original **  
**Sigue las flechitas para dejar tu review**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**NO SEAN MALITOS, YO TAMBIÉN ME MEREZCO UN HIP! HIP! HURRA! POR LA TRADUCCIÓN. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y DÍGANME SI LES AGRADA LA HISTORIA, O SI LA TRADUCCIÓN ES BUENA, MALA, REGULAR, HORRIBLE!. SÉ QUE LA ESTÁN SIGUIENDO, ASÍ QUE NO SE HAGAN DEL ROGAR Y DEJEN UN REVIEW ¿SI?. GRACIAS CHICS.**

**Resumen:** Escenas del Tercer Año de Hermione, una charla con Hagrid, un encuentro con un Boggart y un ejemplo del coraje de Ron Weasley.

**Aclaración: **Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas y pertenecientes a J.K. Rowling y ninguna ganancia económica se recibe por estos escritos.

**0o0o0o0**

Bueno, Todo comenzó en Segundo año: Los primeros indicios de cariño y afecto. Pero no supo qué significaban, sólo se sintió confundida por ellos.

Y luego llegó el terrible tercer año. Tercer año fue uno de los años más horribles en la vida de Hermione. Con el terrible Gira-Tiempo prácticamente dictando su vida, raramente tenía un momento para disfrutar con Ron o con cualquier otra persona. Había estado tan concentrada con sus clases e intentando recordar qué hora era. A pesar de todo, se sentía bien sabiendo que ayudó a salvar a Sirius, y satisfecha de la manera en que había manejado todo.

Y el tercer año también le recordó cuan importantes eran Ron y Harry para ella. Había tenido aquella horrible pelea con Ron, y Harry se había hecho del lado de Ron, de manera que había estado sola. Eso, aunado a la locura de viajar en el tiempo le hizo absolutamente miserable. Hubo una noche en la que se había quedado sentada hasta muy noche, muy estresada como para ir a dormir, y todo en lo que podía pensar era acerca de lo mucho que deseaba que Ron y Harry estuvieran a su lado. Harry podía platicar con ella a menudo, pero las únicas palabras que escuchaba de Ron eran palabras hirientes dirigidas a ella. Eso le dolía más que cualquier desafortunado accidente que pudiera herirle en su viaje a través del tiempo.

Probablemente tocó fondo cuando visitaba a Hagrid una noche…

**0o0o0**

_Marzo 3, 7:45 p.m._

"Está bien, Hagrid," dijo animosamente, "No puedo estar por mucho tiempo, pero quiero enseñarte una información que encontré en la librería hoy." Y acercó una pieza de pergamino hacia él. "Mira, finalmente encontré un caso que puede ser relevante. En 1345, un hipogrifo atacó a un mago, y el "afectado" levantó cargos contra el dueño. Sin embargo, el hipogrifo fue liberado debido a que no hubo nada que realmente comprobara que hubiera atacado a la víctima pues solo tenía su testimonio verbal, no había testigos oculares del ataque.

"Pero, ¿Cómo nos puede ayudar eso?" preguntó Hagrid, con frente ceñida mientras leía el escrito de Hermione.

"Porque," Hermione explicó, "Esto prueba que el testimonio hablado no es suficiente para condenar y ejecutar a un ser mágico. No hay prueba de que Buckbeak atacó a Malfoy sin ser provocado. Todo lo que tiene el ministerio es la declaración de Malfoy. Ellos ni siquiera hicieron una evaluación preliminar antes de levantar cargos y hacer la condena. Por eso Buckbeak fue sentenciado injustamente, y los cargos podrían ser anulados." Ella se recargó a la silla sintiéndose exhausta. "Puedo ayudarte a formular la defensa si tu quieres, y adjuntar tu testimonio, y posiblemente los testimonios de otros estudiantes podrían ser suficiente para lograr que liberen a Buckbeak."

"No sé, Hermione", dijo Hagrid inseguro. "Malfoy tiene a todo el panel en su bolsillo – ellos están tomando muy en serio el testimonio de su hijo, ¿No es así?"

Se mordió el labio. Éste era uno de los hoyos sin fondo que encontraba en el caso, y lo tenía que admitir, era uno enorme. "Bien, nos preocuparemos de eso en la apelación," dijo con lo que se esperaba fuese definido optimismo. "Si llegásemos a necesitar, Dumbledore estaría más que gustoso de ayudarnos, y aún pienso que tenemos muy buena oportunidad de liberar a Buckbeak en su primer audiencia. Después de todo, tú eres ahora Profesor en Hogwarts, lo único que tiene en su caso Malfoy es su palabra, ellos deberían valorar el testimonio sobre él mismo, especialmente si usamos los registros disciplinarios de Malfoy como evidencia para mostrar que tiene carrera causando problemas en la escuela."

El rostro de Hagrid finalmente se iluminó con una sonrisa cuando finalmente procesó lo que le estaba diciendo. "Reconozco que podemos tener una muy buena oportunidad ahora ¿no es así?"

Hermione sonrió por primera vez en días. "Así lo creo". Se levantó. "Será mejor que regrese al castillo. Te dejaré esto de manera que lo puedas revisar, yo vendré después para que trabajemos sobre lo que necesitas decir exactamente."

"¿Puedes quedarte a tomar algo?" preguntó Hagrid, señalando con una de sus enormes manos hacia la estufa donde una tetera de té estaba calentándose. "Estará listo en un minuto"

Ella dudó. Tenía que terminar un ensayo de Estudios Muggles, leer tres capítulos de Estudio de Runas Antiguas, hacer varios problemas de Aritmancia y algunos ridículos trabajos de Adivinación, además tenía que revisar unas lecturas que había hecho antes de Transfiguración y Pociones. Pero ya había gastado el día entero en la biblioteca, y se merecía un pequeño descanso. "Bien, supongo que puedo quedarme unos minutos," ella finalmente cedió.

"Bien," Hagrid avanzó torpemente y de sobre el fuego tomó la tetera que chiflaba, vació del líquido en dos tazas. "Entonces…" preguntó sobre su hombro, "¿Escuché que tuviste emociones anoche?"

El estómago de Hermione se revolvió al recordar la noche anterior. Había caído rendida sobre su libro de Estudios Muggles cuando el grito de Ron la sacó de su pesado sueño, y el resto de la noche estuvo muy despierta y asustada. Ron pudo haber sido asesinado, y el pensamiento le asustaba más de lo que quería admitir.

"Si," contestó, "Sirius Black se las arregló para entrar a la torre y asustarnos a todos de lo grande."

"Lo sé," Contestó Hagrid al entregarle su té. Ella puso sus manos en la taza, no bebía pero saboreaba lo cálido en sus palmas. "Escuché que iba tras Harry"

"No exactamente," Hermione suspiró hondo, sus ojos humedeciéndose de nuevo al recordar el hecho de que sus mejores amigos pudieron haber perdido sus vidas la noche anterior. "Se las arreglo para conseguir la contraseña, subió al dormitorio de Harry, pero supongo que no sabía en cuál cama estaba, y con un enorme cuchillo rompió las cortinas donde Ron. El sonido le despertó, se rodó y gritó, entonces Black huyó de la torre." Merlín, ella realmente deseaba que sus ojos dejaran de dolerle así. Se las había arreglado para no llorar frente a Harry, Ron y el resto en la sala común la noche anterior mientras esperaban por noticias acerca de Black, y no podía llorar ahora.

"¿Él está bien entonces?" Preguntó Hagrid suavemente.

"Si," Hermione se forzó a tomar un largo sorbo de té para enmascarar las lágrimas. "Lo que quiero decir es que se ve bien, pienso que realmente lo está disfrutando, por una vez todos le ponen atención y creo que le gusta tenerla. Pero, no estoy segura, bueno, a lo que me refiero es que por el momento no nos hablamos."

"¿Todavía no?" Hagrid presionó un poquito.

"Todo esto es tonto, la verdad," Hermione se forzó a reírse, pero aun para ella sonó raro, "Lo que quiero decir, supongo que Crookshanks se comió a Scabbers, pero no fue mi culpa, ¿o si?, además, hasta ahora no hemos podido comprobar que Scabbers está muerto, y supongo que dije algunas cosas que no debí decir, pero honestamente, habíamos discutido antes, y siempre lo superábamos, ¿porqué esto es diferente?. Y me disculpo si es egoísmo, pero pienso que Harry debería al menos tener la civilidad de pasar algún tiempo conmigo de vez en cuando. Lo que quiero decir es que… también soy su amiga y solamente me ha dirigido diez palabras en las últimas dos semanas…" La indeseable humedad comenzó a emanar tan de lleno y como nunca de sus grandes ojos cafés, y cuando pestañeaba las gotas comenzaron a caer y una vez que comenzó ya no pudo detenerlas. "¡Estoy tan cansada!" finalmente dijo llorando, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos para detener las lágrimas, pero terminó derramando su ahora frío té y rompiendo la taza en el proceso. "¡Oh Hagrid, lo siento!" y se puso rápidamente sobre sus rodillas para levantar las piezas rotas y limpiar lo derramado.

Hagrid se puso en pie para ayudarla a limpiar el desastre, o eso pensaba ella. Pero Hagrid abruptamente levantó a Hermione y la puso en pie y después la volvió a sentar en la silla. "Yo lo haré," le dijo antes de tomar un trapo y ponerse a limpiar.

Hermione se las arregló para sonreír estremecida mente cuando se limpiaba sus ojos, pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo. "Estoy enferma de esto, Hagrid," admitió. "Estoy cansada de llegar agotada a clase, odio no poder ir más a la biblioteca porque sé que solo me recuerda la gran cantidad de trabajo que tengo que hacer. Estoy cansada de confundirme acerca de cuál es la clase a la que debo ir o peor aún, qué día es. Estoy cansada de evadir a Ron y a Harry, de intentar que platiquen conmigo. Y odio verme y sentirme tan mal cuando lo hago, y…" intentó calmarse sin éxito. "Simplemente no se qué hacer, Hagrid."

"Primero, te debes calmar," Hagrid le miró fijamente. "Imponerte tanto trabajo no ayudará." Hermione suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos, tomando varios largos y temblorosos respiros hasta finalmente sentir sus ojos secar. Hagrid la palmeó a forma de ánimo en la cabeza. "Y ahora debes tomar una cosa a la vez. ¿Podrás?". Hermione levantó su cabeza y asintió. "Primero, tal vez debieras considerar dejar algunos de tus cursos…"

"¡No!" Hermione le interrumpió. "¡No puedo!"

"Está bien," dijo Hagrid al instante, sabiendo que no debía forzarla. "¿pero pensarás acerca de ello?" Hermione asintió nuevamente. "Y… ¿que tal intentar hablar con Harry y Ron otra vez?" "Ya no sé qué decirle," Hermione susurró.

Hagrid la estudio por un minuto. "No te preocupes acerca de nada, Hermione" finalmente le dijo. "Me has ayudado mucho con lo de Buckbeak, y ahora te voy a ayudar."

"¿Cómo?"

"Solo espera y verás," Hagrid le aseguró. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

Se limpió sus ojos una vez más. "A decir verdad, sí, Gracias."

"Si necesitas hablar con alguien, puedes venir a verme," dijo, "No te guardes todo esto y asegúrate de dormir más." Le dijo mirándola con conocimiento "Te conozco."

"Sip", reconoció Hermione con un suspiro y se puso en pie. Y supo que era verdad especialmente cuando se levantó, porque se sintió un poco desvanecida, tuvo que detenerse para componerse. No podía sumarle un viaje a enfermería por cansancio extremo a su lista de problemas. Pero entonces, tal vez entonces, Harry y Ron podrían escuchar acerca de ello, y él intentaría hacer las paces con ella si estaba preocupado. Hermione sacudió su cabeza con desánimo. No podía creer que estuviese considerando ir a enfermería solo para que sus mejores amigos le hablaran de nuevo. Realmente su cerebro se caía a pedazos de cansancio.

"¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien?" preguntó Hagrid, observándola preocupadamente. Se había dado cuenta que llevaba un ratito parada en el mismo lugar, agarrada del respaldo de lasilla.

"eh, sí", contestó ella, "Es mejor que me vaya." Se colocó su capa y antes de salir: "Hagrid" sonrió agradecidamente hacia él. "Gracias. Eres justo lo que necesito ahora". Pero cuando tomo el sendero de regreso en lo único que podía pensar era: _lo que realmente necesito ahora es a Ron y Harry._

**0o0o0**

La depresión con la que Hermione luchó durante esos pocos meses, había sido más agotador que estar junto a un dementor. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, pero pasar tanto tiempo en ese estado era mucho peor que pocos minutos de extrema depresión en opinión misma de Hermione.

Pero todo se había arreglado cuando ella y Ron hicieron las paces una semana después. Aún se encontraba muy estresada e irritable, pero al menos sus amigos habían estado con ella. No eran muy buenos animándola, pero a quién le importa, al menos hacían el intento. Y eso significaba más para ella que cualquier Hechizo Animador. Había aprendido que a pesar de que Ron y Harry fueran hombres, no podría vivir sin ellos.

Y esa verdad, se grabó en su cabeza tiempo después ese mismo año al ser puesta a prueba…

**0o0o0**

_Junio 6__, __11:04 a.m._

Hermione entró al viejo tronco, sintiéndose muy confiada de sí misma, era el final de una serie de obstáculos que el Profesor Lupin había creado. Se había liberado del agarre del grindylow con gran facilidad, había repelido los Capas Rojas de los hoyos con un Encantamiento Expeledor (de lo cual estaba muy orgullosa ya que ese hechizo se encontraba en el Libro Estandarizado de Hechizos, Grado Cuatro, y ellos aun estaban en tercer grado), e ignoró completamente la luz engañosa de los hinkypunks y siguió a salvo su camino por el pantano. Ahora todo lo que quedaba era ese odioso Boggart. Anteriormente lo había enfrentado con éxito, así que puso sus dudas a un lado y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Rápidamente levantó su varita, iluminando el interior del armario con una leve luz. Su mente analítica volaba, estaba tratando de figurarse cuál era su máximo temor. _Tal vez el ser expulsada de Hogwarts o echada fuera del mundo mágico para siempre,_ pero_…¿qué tal si tenía miedos guardados de los que no supiese nada?, ¿en qué convertiría al boggart si aún no sabía en que se transformaría de inicio?_

La única cosa que estaba con ella en el armario era un cuerpo, yacía boca abajo. Hermione Suspiró hondo, viendo la sangre emanar del cadáver. -_Es sólo un cuerpo_.-Se dijo a sí misma con firmeza_,- puedes arreglártelas con un cuerpo muerto_. _Sólo piensa en algo gracioso._ Hermione levantó su varita, intentaba inventar una forma de convertir un cuerpo sangrante en algo divertido, pero de repente el cuerpo se volteó.

Era su padre

Hermione se quedó sin aliento; no se esperaba _eso_. Los boggarts de todos los anteriores estudiantes habían sido cosas triviales, fobias infantiles, de manera que ella se esperaba algo de ese estilo. Pero…¿Su padre _muerto_?. Era demasiado para describirlo con palabras.

De golpe, el boggart se transformó en su madre.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. -_Muy bien, piensa lógicamente_,- se dijo a sí misma, -_si fuera un cuerpo real no cambiaría de tu papá a tu mamá justo frente a tus ojos ¿o sí?-_

Y después en Harry

Hermione perdió el poco auto-control que había logrado. No se sentía capaz de parlar un conjuro, aunque lo hubiera querido ya que se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar. -_NO- _La voz en su cabeza le recordaba. Sacudió su cabeza nuevamente. -_Vamos, tu puedes_- Se volvió a asegurar, -_es Harry, después de todo, él ha sobrevivido cincuenta caídas de su escoba este año. Nada puede herir a Harry_.- Este hecho la confortaba, su respiración volvió a la normalidad. Y un pensamiento vino a ella, la imagen de Harry sacándole la lengua, un juego que su mejor amiga de la escuela muggle solía jugar con ella antes de Hogwarts, cosa que siempre la hacía reír. Y lo hizo.

Pero nuevamente de golpe, el cuerpo se transformó de Harry a Ron.

El Cabello rojizo de Ron estaba casi negro de sangre, su boca ligeramente abierta, y sus ojos completamente abiertos…mirando al vacío. Hermione por instinto se alejó con un paso, dejando caer su varita al taparse la boca con ambas manos. -¡_No, no, no, Ron no, no!_- Ella recordó cuando Sirius Black irrumpió en la torre y cómo esto podía volverse realidad, -_si Ron no hubiera despertado a tiempo, se podía haber hecho realidad-._ Ella lo podía haber perdido para siempre, podría haber sucedido.

_-¡No puedo!-_ pensó derrotada, -_No puedo hacer esto_-Y entumecida se agachó para recoger su varita, no importándole que probablemente podría fallar en el examen. No podía derrotar este boggart, lo único que podía pensar era en salir del lugar, porque no podía continuar parada viendo a Ron así.

Y entonces la cabeza de Ron rodó y quedo como volteando hacia ella, como si la estuviera observando, sus ojos una vez expresivos, ahora sin vida, descansando directamente en ella.

Hermione se perdió. Salió del armario gritando histéricamente.

"¡Hermione!" le habló firme el Profesor Lupin, "¿Cuál es el problema?"

Dudó por un Segundo, sus ojos viendo repetidamente a Ron y Harry, quienes la observaban con casi idénticas expresiones de confusión y preocupación. No podía decirles lo que realmente había pasado. Su mente rápidamente volvió al primer día de su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, caminando de regreso al salón de los maestros para tomar sus mochilas…

_"..Me hubiera gustado haber tenido mi turno con el boggart..."_

_"¿Y en qué se hubiera transformado?" le dijo Ron sarcásticamente. "¿Una pieza de tarea en la que sólo obtuviste nueve?"_

Eso era tonto, pensó pero el concepto completo del boggart perteneciente a sus notas no era del todo malo. Después de todo, era una semana de exámenes y ella estaba muy estresada. Prácticamente no dormía, y ambos, el profesor Lupin y la profesora McGonagall le habían expresado su preocupación acerca de la gran carga de trabajo que se estaba imponiendo. Lupin se la podría creer si le decía que estaba muy preocupada en fallar...

"¡La P-P-Profesora McGonagall!" Hermione boqueaba, señalando al armario. "¿Dii-jo que fallé en todo!"

**0o0o0**

Mas pronto de lo que se imaginaba, imágenes del cadáver de Ron la habían estado atormentando. Después esa misma noche, Ron había desaparecido bajo el Sauce Boxeador con Sirius. Todo lo que pensaba cuando presurosa recorría el pasadizo con Harry y Crookshanks era en su boggart, en cómo se estaba haciendo realidad y en lo enferma y débil que eso la hacía sentir.

No había ayudado que precisamente antes de que fuera tomado, Ron había hecho una de las cosas más valientes que hubiese presenciado. Hermione sabía que Ron era un amigo Leal, pero en aquella noche lo confirmó. Sin pensarlo, le había probado a Harry cuán leal era, al decirle a Sirius que si quería matar a Harry, tenía que matarlo a él, y también había probado cuan fiel a Hermione era…

**0o0o0**

_Junio 6 , 6:06 p.m._

"Scabbers, quédate quieto," Ron siseo, tomando a la rata contra su pecho con sus manos. La Rata estaba como loca. Intentaba forzar a Scabbers a permanecer en su bolsillo. "¿Qué te pasa estúpida Rata?, Quédate quieta- - !AUCH, me mordió!"

"Ron, ¡quédate quieto!" Hermione susurraba urgida. "Fudge estará aquí en un minuto"

"No se quiere estar quieta - - ¿Qué le pasa?"

Hermione frunció el entrecejo al verlo batallar, era claro que la rata estaba aterrada. Un pequeño movimiento frente a ellos atrajo su atención al gato, Crookshanks, abriéndose camino hacia ellos. Como si pudiese ver a través de la capa de invisibilidad.

"¡Crookshanks!" Hermione suplicaba. "No, aléjate, ¡Crookshanks! ¡vete!"

Pero el gato seguía acercándose- - Hermione se preguntaba en este momento si su gato realmente había perseguido al pobre Scabbers. Porque realmente se veía que odiaba a la rata.

"Scabbers -¡NO!"

Hermione se asustó cuando vio cómo Scabbers finalmente se libraba del agarre de Ron, saltó despavorida y se perdió a lo lejos. Crookshanks corrió tras Scabbers y para sorpresa y miedo de Hermione, Ron corrió tras la rata y el gato.

"¡Ron!". Con una rápida mirada a Harry, ambos corrieron tras él, Hermione se liberó de la Capa de Invisibilidad. Apenas y podía tomar aire cuando se detuvo frente a Ron, quien estaba en el suelo con Scabbers de vuelta en su bolsillo y con sus manos manteniéndola en él.

"¡Vamos Ron!, regresemos bajo la Capa…" le apuró Hermione. "Dumbledore - - El Ministro - - Llegarán en un minuto…"

Sus advertencias de pronto se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de pasos como de garras. Hermione quedó boquiabierta al ver un enorme perro negro, de ojos pálidos que tranquilamente caminaba hacia ellos.

Harry instintivamente tomó su varita, pero no hubo tiempo. El perro lo atrapó, cayendo sobre él, de manera que sus patas golpearon a Harry en el pecho, haciéndolo caer. Hermione tomó su propia varita y cuando el perro se quitó de encima de Harry, volteó. Harry estaba muy atontado como para moverse. El perro por un breve momento miró a Hermione, revelando sus enormes dientes al ver su varita.

Pero antes de que ella pudiese hacer nada, o antes de que el perro pudiese hacer algo más, Ron estaba sobre sus pies. Él no sacó su varita porque su mano sostenía a Scabbers, pero con su mano libre jaló a Hermione hacia atrás.

"Detrás de mí", le siseó antes de ponerse delante y empujar a Harry fuera del camino por si el perro atacaba nuevamente. Hermione abrió su boca para protestar cuando algo le golpeó por detrás. Intentó mantener el equilibrio antes de caer, y levantó la cabeza a tiempo para presenciar cuando la mandíbula del perro agarró el brazo de Ron, pero algo golpeó a Hermione por detrás otra vez, fue un golpe tan fuerte en la espalda que calló con el rostro en tierra. Escuchó sonidos de lucha y sintió que algo la rozó. Se puso en pie y volteando a su alrededor pudo ver que Ron era arrastrado lejos. Antes que pudiera sacar su varita nuevamente, recibió un tercer golpe, ésta vez en el hombro, y no pudo suprimir temblar del dolor y cayó nuevamente sobre el suelo.

Harry para este momento daba luz con su varita, revelando que estaban en la base del Sauce Boxeador, y que Ron estaba siendo forzado a entrar en las raíces. Ron pelaba fuerte, tan fuerte como podía, pero su cabeza y pecho estaban fuera de vista. Harry gritaba el nombre de Ron, pero ella luchaba fuertemente por no llorar. Contuvo la respiración cuando una de las piernas de Ron rodeo una raíz. -_Vamos Ron, aguanta un poco más-_, suplicó silenciosamente cuando esquivaba otra rama, -_casi estamos ahí, llegaremos a ti en un minuto-_

¡CRAC!

Hermione casi se desmaya en el lugar cuando la pierna de Ron se rompe y se desvanece por completo fuera de vista en la oscuridad. –_No, esto no puede pasar, no, no, no_…

Su boggart se estaba volviendo en realidad.

**0o0o0**

**Notas de Autor**: Gracias por leer, espero dejen sus comentarios. 

**Ultimo capítulo:** Cuarto año.

Y CONTINUAMOS CON: **HERMIONE GRANGER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX.**

_**POR AQUÍ, SÍ POR AQUÍ, ASÍ ES, CAMINITO A PIZARRITA DE COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS:**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Saludos a **__**todo**__**s los lectores y con gran cariño los de España y México; les agradezco su paseo por esta historia y más les agradecería un review. Un saludo especial a Millenelila y hiilsu-weasley-granger por ser unas niñas tan alegres.**_

_**Bueno, les dejo en el último capítulo de DIFERENTES PERSPECTIVAS, pero no sin antes invitarles a que pasea a leer HERMIONE GRANGER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX que es la Secuela de éste Fic.**_

**Resumen:** Escenas del cuarto año, desde el punto de vista de Hermione. Incluye un poquito del verano, sus pensamientos antes y durante la primer y tercer prueba, y el terrible Gran Baile…

**Aclaración: **Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas y pertenecientes a J.K. Rowling y ninguna ganancia económica se recibe por estos escritos.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Era el verano antes del cuarto año cuando Hermione había tenido unos pensamientos muy pero muy raros. Se había dado cuenta que pensaba en Ron constantemente, aun más que en Harry. Y cuando pensaba en Harry, eran generalmente pensamientos de preocupación referentes a su vida con esos horribles Dursleys. Pero cuando pensaba en Ron… eran cosas más…, detalles sin importancia, bueno, sin importancia no era la forma de calificarlos porque eran detalles referentes a Ron. Por ejemplo, _"Cuando Ron bromea sus ojos brillan con una linda chispa"_ o "_Cuánto ha crecido, es tan alto."_

Y entonces una lechuza llegó. Hermione había estado extasiada, porque lo vería nuevamente. Y fue en ese momento que ella supo que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Ron significaba más que un amigo para ella.

No estaba muy segura de su realidad, hasta que lo vio por primera vez después de dos meses de ausencia.

**0o0o0**

_Agosto 22, 4:00 p.m._

"¡Hermione!" La señora Weasley le saludó desde una mesa en el Caldero Chorreante. Hermione sonrió y se acercó hacia la mejor amiga de su madre, jalando su baúl tras ella. "Hola, Señora Weasley, ¿Cómo está?"

"Muy bien, cariño," La Sra. Weasley contestó. "¿Dónde están tus padres?"

"Oh, nos despedimos afuera. Ellos, bueno, pienso que aún se sienten incómodos entrando a lugares mágicos." Hermione no mencionó que la última vez que sus padres le acompañaron a un lugar mágico, habían presenciado cómo El Sr. Weasley entró en discusión con el Sr. Malfoy por la manera en que este último se refirió a ellos. Por supuesto Hermione no estaba tan asombrada por la pelea - - después de todo, ella misma observó al hijo más joven del Señor Weasley atacar al mismísimo hijo del Sr. Malfoy acerca de los nacidos muggles. Sus padres, sin embargo, aun estaban muy, muy precavidos acerca del mundo mágico, y preferían evadirlo lo más humanamente posible.

"Está bien," La Sra. Weasley se levantó y tomó una de las agarraderas del baúl de Hermione. "¿Lista?".

"Sí," Hermione siguió a la Sra. Weasley hasta la chimenea y miró curiosamente a los polvos flú que sostenía en su mano. Había leído acerca de la Red flú, por supuesto, pero a decir verdad nunca había hecho uso de ella. Le expresó esto a la Sra. Weasley, quien rápidamente le explicó qué hacer, le señaló el lugar dónde colocarse. Hermione asintió nerviosamente, y obedeció, tomando un puñado de polvos flú en una mano y estabilizando su baúl con la otra…

"¡La Madriguera!" dijo claramente después de lanzar al suelo el puñado de polvos flú.

Surgieron flamas verdes que la envolvieron a ella y a su baúl, y pronto comenzó a girar locamente. Sus ojos instintivamente se cerraron, y tuvo que apretar los dientes para evitar gritar o vomitar. Harry estaba en lo correcto- - Polvos Flú no era la mejor manera de viajar.

Abruptamente, sintió descender con lentitud, y lo siguiente que supo fue que se había deslizado hacia una pequeña pero acogedora cocina. Se quedó observando por un momento cómo se deslizó casi medio cuarto, deteniéndose sólo por chocar con una pata de la mesa. Su baúl se le soltó de su agarre en el traslado y apareció tras ella golpeándole la espalda. Se quejó por la fuerza extra que la aventó contra la mesa por segunda vez.

Volvió su vista arriba al escuchar carcajadas, y miró al muchacho sentado en la mesa.

"Oh, cállate, Ron," le espetó, moviendo su baúl hacia atrás de manera que no pareciera sándwich entre él y la pata de la mesa.

"Tú y Harry son tan endiabladamente tontos cuando usan polvos flú, ¿no es así?" Ron le bromeaba mientras se ponía en pie. _Ha crecido un poco más en los últimos meses_, Hermione pensó vagamente.

"Pues me gustaría ver cómo te las arreglas en el subterráneo de Londres." respondió. Ella miró hacia abajo, y gruñó cuando vio que estaba cubierta de ceniza, se sacudió pero la ceniza parecía no querer despegarse de su ropa.

Ron estaba aun riendo cuando extendió su mano y jaló a Hermione para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Por poco y quita su mano de la de Ron cuando un repentino calor recorrió su brazo. Hermione sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, y rápidamente volteó su cabeza.

"!Oh, diablos!" Ron exclamó. Hermione miró hacia arriba, y se sintió culpable al darse cuenta que al voltear su cabeza, también envió un poco de ceniza, que volando en el aire fue a dar a la cara de Ron.

"¡Oh, lo siento!" Se disculpó. El estaba intentando dejar su cara limpia, pero ella se dio cuenta que se embarraba más de lo que limpiaba. Levantó su mano instintivamente para ayudarle, pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera. Rápidamente alejó su mano y comenzó a cambiar nerviosamente su peso de un pie a otro.

"Estás bien, querida, eres un desastre," La Sra. Weasley decía mientras se las arreglaba a llegar a La Madriguera sin caer al piso o ensuciarse mucho de polvo. Pero, nadie tenía tanto cabello como Hermione Granger, y por supuesto la Sra, Weasley no tenía polvo cubriendo cada mechón. "Deberías apurarte, y cambiarte". Hermione asintió a la Sra. Weasley y se volvió a Ron. "Ron, te ensuciaste la nariz". La Sra. Weasley al momento se acercó a limpiar la cara de Ron.

"¡Mamá!" Ron se quejó, alejando su cabeza con vergüenza. Sus orejas se volvían en un rojo brillante, y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír a este adorable hábito de Ron…"_Oh, Merlín, ¿acabo de llamar ADORABLE a Ron?_, ¿Porqué seguía teniendo esos pensamientos acerca de Ron?. -_Tú sabes porqué.- _La voz en su cabeza le recordaba nuevamente. Ella había estado escuchando esa voz en su cabeza todo el verano, cada vez que se preguntaba el por qué pensaba tanto en Ron, pero la voz era cada vez más fuerte, aún ahora, que él estaba parado frente a ella. Abrió su boca ligeramente, absorta en sus propios pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que seguía observando a Ron y la Sra. Weasley. Hasta que la voz de Ron la sacó de su trance. "¿Hermione?".

Pestañeó varias veces, sus ojos descansando en los azules ojos de Ron. -_Merín, son tan azules.- _No se había percatado de ello anteriormente… -_bueno, con Lockhart, pero su sonrisa era diez veces más bella que la de Lockhar_t_… de cualquier manera ¿Qué había visto en aquél mentiroso y patán profesor?_ –

"¿Hermione?" Ron habló nuevamente. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¡B-bien!" Hermione finalmente se las arregló para hablar, sus mejillas ahora de un rojo brillante. " Yo,-yo—yo tengo que-cambiarme"

"¿Qué fue eso?" Ron preguntaba demandante a su madre cuando Hermione volaba fuera de la cocina y subía las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Ginny. Hermione corrió muy rápido y no alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta de la Sra. Weasley a la pregunta de Ron. Por suerte, Ginny muy probablemente estaba volando a escondidas en una de las escobas de Fred o George, pues en su cuarto no estaba. Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella y recargó su espalda en la misma, intentaba recuperar la respiración y disminuir los latidos de su corazón. Debía controlarse. No debería permitir que estos tontos detalles tomaran lo mejor de ella. Esto era probablemente parecido a su encaprichamiento con Lockhart, y a su tiempo lo superaría. Y si no se controlaba, podía perder a su mejor amigo. Y después del infierno por el que había atravesado el año pasado, se había propuesto estar en Buenos términos con Ron. -_No puedo perderlo-_. Por lo pronto tenía que lidiar con el hecho de que a ELLA le GUSTABA Ron Weasley.

**0o0o0**

Pero aquello había sido todo, menos una fantasía o gusto pasajero. Le había tomado aproximadamente una hora componerse lo suficiente, como para bajar y enfrentar a Ron de nuevo. Se había convencido a sí misma que nunca, nunca siquiera le permitiría a Ron enterarse de que a ella le gustaba. Al enterarse podría molestarla por años, o peor, enojarse con ella nuevamente y pasar por lo que pasó en tercer año, cosa que no soportaría. Pensaba que todo pasaría, y que le gustaría alguien más, y que Ron volvería a ser nueva y simplemente Ron.

Pero obviamente, _eso_ no había ocurrido. Intentaba mantener su mente fuera del asunto con el problema de Harry en el Torneo de los Tres Magos pero había momentos, breves momentos, cuando ella y Ron estaban solos, eso había sido horrible porque había peleado con Harry, pero maravilloso porque estaba con ella. Bueno, realmente no; él y Harry habían estado tan miserables esas semanas, que Hermione se había sentido igual de miserable. Todo se estaba volviendo muy rápido en otro desastre de "tercer año", sin mencionar la preocupación de Harry siendo asesinado por un dragón.

Pero entonces, como siempre, Ron superó también esta etapa.

**0o0o0**

_Noviembre 24, 12:56 p.m._

"Potter, los Campeones deben bajar al campo ahora… tienes que estar listo para tu primer prueba." La Profesora McGonagall se veía tan ansiosa como Hermione se sentía. "Está bien," dijo Harry al levantarse; su tenedor cayó haciendo resonar su plato.

"Buena suerte, Harry," Hermione le susurró. "Estarás bien". -_Eso espero_- agregó silenciosamente en su cabeza. Harry y la Profesora McGonagall salieron del Gran Salón, muchos pares de ojos les seguían. Hermione los observó alejarse por un largo tiempo antes de voltear a ver su plato con un suspiro, plato del cual casi no había comido, y resistió la urgencia de esconder su rostro entre sus manos. Tenía que admitirlo, por las próximas dos horas estaba más que nerviosa. Harry había exitosamente dominado el encantamiento, tanto como se concentrara lo suficiente, él estaría bien. Una vez que estuviera sobre su escoba, no habría nada que detuviera a Harry Potter. Por supuesto cada vez que Harry volaba, le provocaba un "casi" ataque al corazón a Hermione, pero él estaría más a salvo volando, que sobre la tierra con un enorme dragón exhalándole fuego.

No ayudaba mucho que ella prácticamente no durmiera, luego quedarse hasta muy tarde ayudando a Harry. Merlín, hubiese sido mucho más fácil si Ron hubiera estado ahí para ayudar. Tenía que admitir que la tensión entre sus dos mejores amigos no le estaba haciendo más fácil ésta estresante situación. -_De verdad, esos dos pueden ser tan egoístas, sólo pensando en su propio orgullo_- No se daban cuenta lo mucho que se herían el uno al otro con su frialdad, y de paso la herían a ella también.

Cuando Harry dejó el Salón, la mayoría de los ruidosos estudiantes volvieron su atención a ella. Desde que aquel condenado artículo escrito por Rita Skeeter había sido publicado, estaba recibiendo un poco de publicidad por aquello de ser "la novia de Harry Potter" y estaba siendo inmisericordemente ridiculizada por ser "Despampanantemente bonita". Ella había sido capaz de contenerse y mantener su cabeza en alto en cualquier confrontación, pero no estaba segura de contenerse si alguien le decía algo en este momento. Sus nervios estaban por alcanzar su límite máximo y como no quería decir nada de lo cual se pudiese arrepentir después, alejó su plato abruptamente y prácticamente corrió fuera del Gran salón.

"¿Preocupada por Potter?" Hermione se detuvo en corto y buscó a su alrededor, esperando tener que lidiar con Draco Malfoy y resistirse de abofetearlo en pleno rostro otra vez. Pero…era Ron, una vez más actuando cual patán cada vez que el nombre de Harry fuese mencionado. "Apuesto a que le irá bien", Ron continuó, hablando con indiferencia, como si realmente no le importase, aunque Hermione bien sabía que no era cierto. "Él es el "Gran" Harry Potter después de todo".

"Ron, ahora no por favor ¿está bien?". Hermione le decía al alejarse, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas que luchaba por no derramar."

"Te preocupas porque sales con él ¿cierto?" Le decía con fuerte voz. Hermione volteó nuevamente con una mirada de completo desconcierto. ¿Realmente Ron creía también toda esa basura?. "Por eso has estado más tiempo con él que conmigo, ¿cierto?"

"Harry me necesita", Hermione insistió. "¡Obviamente tu no!, ¡siempre andas rondando con Dean, o Seamus, o tus hermanos! y tal parece que todo lo estás tomando muy bien. Además, ¡aun estoy enojada contigo por ser un completo idiota en todo este asunto!" Hermione decidió que este era un buen momento para hacer otro intento. "¿Porqué no intentas hablarle, Ron?, ¿por favor?".

"¡Él es el problema!" Ron argumentó. "Yo intenté…"

"¿Qué?" Hermione exclamó interrumpiendo a Ron. "¿Intentaste hablar con él?"

"Si", Dijo Ron muy enojado. "¡Y me arrojó una de esas mugres insignias!"

"¿Cuándo sucedió esto?" Hermione le preguntó, intrigada del porqué Harry o Ron nunca le mencionaron esto antes.

"Él estaba abajo, en la sala común practicando para sus entrevistas, como a eso de la 1:00 de la mañana, el sábado por la noche", Ron espetó. " Había bajado para ver que estaba haciendo e intentar hablar con él, ¡Y él me gritó!"

"¡Ron, eres un tonto! Hermione le gritaba, los nervios finalmente cayendo sobre su irritación hacia su mejor amigo. "No sabes lo que hiciste ¿O sí?, Harry no estaba practicando para una entrevista, estaba hablando con…" Hermione afortunadamente tuvo la precaución de bajar la voz antes de continuar. "Estaba hablando con Sirius en el fuego de la chimenea, y Sirius estaba por decirle cómo enfrentar al Dragón, pero Harry te escuchó y le dijo a Sirius que se fuera, porque tenía miedo de que lo atraparan, ¡Así que por tu culpa hemos tenido que figurarnos todo por nosotros mismos!"

"¿Cuál Dragón?" Preguntó Ron en tono pasivo, con una cara que pasaba del rojo vivo por la ira, a un tono pálido.

Hermione suspiró, sintiendo nuevamente sus ojos doler. "Un dragón, Ron. Encontramos que la primera prueba es enfrentarse a un dragón. Harry va a enfrentarse contra un dragón".

"¿Están locos?" Gritó Ron nuevamente. "¡Puede morir!"

"Así es, Ron," dijo Hermione en voz baja, "Y eso es, muy probablemente el porqué pusieron su nombre en El Cáliz de Fuego".

Ron se veía confundido cuando trataba de absorber la pieza de información que acababa de escuchar. Hermione cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho para tomar control de sí. Estaba realmente en peligro de dejar salir todo y quebrantarse, pero no quería que Ron la viera así. "¿Qué es lo que hará?" Inquirió finalmente Ron.

"Tenemos un plan", le dijo Hermione, mentalmente maldiciendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. "He-e-mos estado trabajando toda la noche co-con el Hechizo Convocador, y tanto como Ha-a-rry pueda mantener su cabello en su lugar, él estará bien. Pero, pero, pero la verdad, aun estoy muy pre-e-ocupada. Lo que quiero decir ¿Es un dra-dra-gón contra el que irá, cierto?, lo que digo es, Él podría arder en un momento antes que su escoba llegue o antes de que-de que, Dumbledore sea capaz de intervenir. Bueno, Dumbledore es genial y todo eso, pero no puede traer a las personas de la muerte, o-o-o nada de eso ¿No es así?". Hermione estaba muy consciente de que estaba tartamudeando, pero no se podía contener. Era uno de esos latosos hábitos que tenía - - siempre que estaba triste o preocupada simplemente caía en ello. "Si Harry muere, muerto está, nada más que eso, ¿Lo entiendes?"

Hermione podía haber dicho mucho más, pero Ron en aquel momento la tomó de los brazos y la sacudió ligeramente. Ella paró de hablar, cerró sus ojos y bajó su cabeza a manera de derrota. No podía creer que se hubiese puesto tan histérica. Al menos, Ron la había detenido antes que perdiese el control completamente. Desafortunadamente una lágrima salió de su ojo y pestañeó repetidas veces para evitar que otra más se escapara.

"Oye," le dijo Ron en voz baja. "Él estará bien, tú sabes que así será."

Ella lo miró y rápidamente volvió su mirada a sus pies. Ron estaba inclinado hacia ella, y él aun tenía sus manos en sus brazos, como si temiera que se rompiera al soltarla. Estaban parados muy cerca el uno del otro, tan cerca que ella pudo oler el viento, pimienta y lo que traía guardado en su ropa para el almuerzo, y aunque no era la mejor combinación de olores, por alguna razón realmente le ayudaba en el momento. Merlín, ella sí que andaba mal por él.

Ella se alejó, repentinamente asustada de cómo la presencia de Ron le infundía seguridad. A pesar de que su sentido común le decía que Harry podía morir hoy, ella se sintió confortada por la palabra de Ron. Su corazón latía al doble de velocidad y sin tener necesidad se puso el suéter, sintiéndose incómoda y apenada cerca de Ron. Odiaba ese sentimiento - - debía arreglárselas para mantener autocontrol cerca de él, aun y cuando se hubiera comportado como una completa tonta la primera vez que lo vio después del verano.

Por fortuna se distrajo por un repentino flujo de ruidosos estudiantes que comenzaron a salir del Castillo y se dirigían hacia donde las tiendas habían sido colocadas.

"Mejor que vayamos", dijo Ron, señalando hacia los estudiantes. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó tímidamente.

"Sí, Tengo que ir por mi abrigo", Le dijo Hermione. "Te veré allá abajo"

"De acuerdo", Ron contestó, "Te veo luego", Comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo de pronto y volteó hacia ella con semblante serio. "Él estará bien, tú lo sabes. Es Harry del que estamos hablando"

De algún lado en su interior, ella supo que él estaba en lo cierto. Ella asintió a su declaración, y después de lanzarle una rápida y tierna sonrisa, Ron corrió para alcanzar a Fred y George. Hermione se quedó allí por unos momentos, su corazón latiendo aún velozmente. Creía que se había normalizado, pero no era así. Él había sido tan maravilloso otra vez, y la había hecho sentir a salvo como siempre…

_¡Ahora no, Harry te necesita!_

Sacudiendo a un lado todos los pensamientos de cuán maravilloso había sido Ron Weasley, Hermione corrió hacia las puertas frontales, no importando el que hubiese olvidado su abrigo.

**0o0o0**

Aunque Ron fuese tan insensible como generalmente era, realmente sabía cómo cuidar de una chica. Pero debía intentar no permitir que su sensación de seguridad afectara sus pensamientos, por lo que debía continuar el voto de olvidar todo acerca de Ron Weasley hablando en el aspecto romántico.

Pero el Gran Baile ciertamente desordenó su plan. Cuando la Profesora McGonagall había anunciado que se organizaría el "Gran Baile", ella deseaba tremendamente que Ron la invitara. Aunque él pensara que iban solamente como amigos, a ella no le importaba. Sabía que podía haberse divertido mucho con Ron, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Pero no quería que se lo pidiera cuando ya no tenía opciones, y de pronto se dio cuenta que era una chica gracias a Neville Longbottom. Además, de inicio había querido invitar a una "chica guapa" y ella sabía que no entraba dentro de esa categoría, o ciertamente no en la Liga de Fleur Delacour. Alcanzó a escuchar a Ron decirle a Harry que él quería ir con la chica más bella. Eso la hirió profundamente, por ello, cuando Viktor se aproximó a ella la siguiente mañana en la biblioteca, instantáneamente aceptó la invitación. Nunca se imaginó que esa decisión causaría un enorme problema. Ella y Ron no eran pareja o nada - - ella pensó que no le importaría si asistía al Baile con Viktor.

Oh, pero qué equivocada había estado.

**0o0o0**

_Diciembre 26 12:14 a.m._

Hermione Granger consideró sólo subir las escaleras hasta su santuario… su dormitorio, pero terminó paseándose nerviosamente por la sala común unos minutos. Su sentido común le decía que no lo hiciera, que no esperara a que Ron volviera. Ella presentía que si veía a Ron muy pronto, volverían a comenzar a discutir del tema donde lo habían dejado. . Y no estaba de humor para argumentar- - estaba cansada de bailar, sus pies le dolían por usar tacón alto por primera vez en su vida, y se estaba hartando de quitarse los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su cara. Ella debiera sólo ir a la cama pero estaba muy exasperada como para dormir, estaba tan _enojada _con Ron. Le había arruinado prácticamente toda la noche, su primer cita. Cierto, había deseado que su primer cita fuera con Ron, y que fuera él quien la escoltara, pero Viktor era más que aceptable. A decir verdad, había sido maravilloso; realmente era un caballero. Él no intentó hacer nada gracioso al despedirse, solo le dio un rápido beso en su mano.

_O tal vez él no quería besarte- _Esa odiosa voz en su cabeza habló, esa voz que la plagaba de dudas cuando se auto examinaba. –_No- _ se dijo_ - sólo porque Ron piensa que te está utilizando, no significa que esté en lo correcto, ¿Desde cuándo tiene Ron la razón en éste tipo de cosas?, después de todo él aun piensa que el Profesor Snape es un Mortífago o algo de eso, aun y cuando el mismísimo Dubledore confía en él. Viktor estaba siendo amable,- _Se aseguró con firmeza.

La puerta del retrato se abrió, Hermione se tensó. Sabía que Harry y Ron estaban de regreso a la Torre. Pero Ron no comenzaría a discutir tan tarde, y menos frente a Harry.

Pero sólo Ron entró a la Sala Común. Se congeló en el momento que la vio parada allí, y sus ojos azules la penetraban acusadoramente. Hermione sólo le dio una mirada antes de abrir la puerta a la escalera de chicas. Ahora que miraba la furia en su rostro, supo que realmente no quería tener esta conversación, al menos no en este momento.

"¿La pasaste bien esta noche con Vicky?" Le gritó Ron con ironía.

Hermione cerró los ojos con molestia. Parecía que tendrían "esa" conversación justo ahora. "Ron ¿Porqué te molesta tanto esto?" le preguntó con simpleza, dándole la espalda aún, pero con la puerta frente a ella cerrada.

"Porque…" Ron balbuceaba, "¡Ya te lo dije!, ¡Está compitiendo contra Harry!"

"Si, y si Harry tuviese problema con ello, yo consideraré el no volver a ver a Viktor," Hermione volteó y miró directamente a Ron. "Pero tal y cual le oímos claramente decir, a él no le importa, entonces… ¿Porqué a ti sí?".

"¡Harry tiene problemas con eso!" Ron replicó. "¡pero no quiere decir nada acerca de ello!"

"¿Eso te dijo él?"

"¡No!"

"Bien, ¿Entonces cómo lo sabes?"

"¡Porque lo sé!"

"Correcto, Ron," dijo Hermione sarcásticamente. "¡Tú esperas que Yo termine mi amistad con Viktor porque Tú piensas que posiblemente a Harry no le agrade, y que Viktor podría estar usándome para vencer a Harry!" Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por un breve momento, pero las obligó a retroceder pestañeando rápidamente, antes de que él las notara. No quería que él supiera que la estaba hiriendo con esa acusación. Eso significaba que Ron realmente pensaba que ningún chico la podía mirar en otra manera más de qué cómo la chica inteligente de la clase. Y el hecho de que Ron Weasley pensara eso, lo hacía diez veces peor. "¿Acaso no se te ocurrió, que él pudo habérmelo pedido porque le gusté?".

"¡No!"

"Oh, ¿entonces estás diciendo que NO crees que Viktor o cualquier otro muchacho se pueda fijar en MI por ser YO, y que cualquiera que se interese en mí, tiene algún motivo ulterior?

"¡No!"

"Te lo dije una vez, y te lo diré nuevamente, Ron, ¡Algunas personas se han dado cuenta que soy una chica!" Hermione espetó. "¡A Viktor le tomó segundos enterarse de lo que a ti te tomó _años_¡"

"¡Se que eres una chica!," Ron gritó al responderle.

"¡Ah, ya lo entendiste!" Hermione alzó la voz. "Soy una chica. Él es un chico. ¿Cuál es el problema?". Y ladeó su cabeza sarcásticamente. "¿O estás acaso tan molesto de que no le pedí un autógrafo par ti?".

"¡El problema no es el porqué ese idiota te pidió que le acompañaras al baile, no me agrada para nada, y no importa lo que tú digas, nunca me agradará!" Le contestó Ron con su rostro enrojecido.

"Bien, si no te gusta, ya sabes cuál es la solución!, ¿No?" Gritaba Hermione, su cabello caía de su elegante peinado y tenía la cara tensa de ira.

Sus ojos volaron del rostro de Ron por un breve segundo cuando se percató que Harry estaba parado cerca de la entrada, abriendo la boca cual pez fuera del agua a la vista de ellos. Harry los había visto pelear antes, pero nada como esto. -_Ron y yo nunca habíamos peleado así-_ Hermione corrigió en su pensamiento. Pero ahora no podían continuar este argumento con Harry presente; necesitaban hacerlo en privado.

Pero todo este razonamiento se borró de la mente de Hermione cuando Ron replicó.

"¿Ah, sí?" "¿Y cuál es?"

"¡La próxima vez que haya un Baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro y no como tu último recurso!"

Hermione se volteó y subió velozmente pero no se fue a la cama. Cerró la puerta de las escaleras tras ella, y esperó a escuchar la respuesta de Ron a su última frase, una pista directa para él acerca de lo que ella sentía y lo que esperaba que él sintiera también.

Ron había volteado a ver a Harry.

"Bueno," balbuceó atónito, "bueno…ahí está la prueba… hasta ella se da cuenta de que no tiene razón."

"Ya lo dijiste," Hermione susurró antes de continuar subiendo las escaleras hacia a su dormitorio.

**0o0o0**

Estaba tan enojada y furiosa de que Ron no hubiera captado las pistas que le había dejado ver, que volteó su atención hacia Viktor. Viktor era un muchacho muy agradable, y le prodigaba las atenciones que desesperadamente deseaba de Ron. El problema era que no procedían de Ron. Necesitaba que esas atenciones vinieran de él, no de otro chico. Y había estado muy honrada de que alguien tan maduro y famoso como Viktor Krum la quisiera a ella como su novia, una muchacha sabelotodo de cabello alborotado. Pero por muy privilegiada que se sintiera, no podía llevar una relación, o al menos, no una duradera.

Nunca había esperado que las cosas terminaran así. Cuando se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Ron no irían a ninguna parte, al menos en corto tiempo, pensó en darle tiempo a las cosas para que volvieran a la normalidad. Y el Gran Baile había sido la perfecta oportunidad. Pero Ron, el estúpido de Ron no había actuado acorde a sus planes.

De manera que, su primera cita terminó siendo con Viktor, lo cual le llevó a su primer beso, mismo que no había sido con Ron. Esos besos debían haber venido de él, ella lo sabía, y tenía la sospecha de que Ron también lo sabía- - era mucho más perceptivo ahora.

Hermione había decidido intentar que las cosas funcionaran con Viktor y seguir adelante con su vida. Y de verdad que lo intentó. Salía con Viktor al menos una vez por semana y pretendía…o le _escuchaba_ hablar acerca de su familia y de Quidditch. Hasta se engañaba al creer que sus mejillas no se tornaban de rojo cuando estaba junto a Ron. O, que no le había dicho de la primera invitación de Viktor por miedo a que le recordase la pelea que habían tenido.

Pero una vez más, era Ron quién venía a ella cuando más lo necesitaba, probándole lo equivocada que estaba.

**0o0o0**

_Junio 25, 12:32 a.m._

"¿Ron?" La Sra. Weasley le dijo gentilmente, "¿Porqué no vas a la torre y descansas un rato?" Señaló hacia el aun inconsciente Harry. "Él no despertará hasta en la mañana; no puedes hacer nada por él hasta entonces."

Ron, a pesar de que entendía la validez del dicho de su madre, dudaba y observaba a su mejor amigo dormir por unos minutos más. Hermione lo miraba con preocupación sobre su hombro. Cuando Harry se desvaneció, Ron se había puesto tan pálido, que ella pensó que se desmayaría en el momento y en ese lugar. Él casi recobraba el color de sus mejillas, pero aún estaba mucho más demacrado de lo normal. Y sobre sus ojos azules se posaba una mirada de seriedad que muy raramente le aparecía, y eso le angustiaba un poco. Había estado tan preocupada que Ron colapsara, y lo mejor que se podía hacer por él era instarlo a dormir. Ella se aseguraría de que llegara a la torre.

Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo en este preciso momento. Hermione apartó su mirada de Ron y miró hacia su puño cerrado. Podía sentir a Rita Skeeter picarle con sus tenazas, pero no la dejaría libre. Por fortuna, Hermione supo qué hacer con la fastidiosa reportera. Tomó de la bolsa de su uniforme un pequeño frasco en el que solía guardar las flamas azules de la cual era gran adepta conjurando. Dando la espalda a los Weasleys y a Harry, colocó el frasco en el dintel de la ventana de manera que pudiese abrir la tapa con una mano. Después, con mucho cuidado puso su mano sobre la boca del frasco y agarró la tapa con la otra mano, lista para cerrar el frasco. Inteligentemente abrió ligeramente sus dedos y el escarabajo cayó al frasco. Con rapidez volvió a cerrar el frasco mientras sacaba su varita y colocaba un encantamiento de irreversibilidad sobre el mismo, de manera que la reportera no pudiese transformarse. Hermione miró el frasco con satisfacción antes de golpear la tapa con su varita para hacer orificios lo suficientemente grandes para que entrara aire, de manera que Skeeter no se sofocara, pero lo suficientemente pequeños para asegurarse de que no saliera a través de ellos.

Guardando el frasco en su bolsa, Hermione caminó de vuelta a la silla donde Ron estaba sentado. "¿Ron?" dijo quietamente.

Ron la observó por un momento antes de asentir con su cabeza y levantarse. Él se enfocó en su madre. "¿Te quedarás con él?"

La Sra. Weasley asintió, sus ojos aún brillando con lágrimas. "Les dejaré saber si hay algún cambio."

"De acuerdo", dijo Ron quedamente. "Volveremos en la mañana".

La Sra. Weasley le dio a su hijo un beso y un largo abrazo. "Él va a estar bien, cariño."

"Lo sé" dijo Ron serenamente.

"Gracias Sra. Weasley", Ahora Hermione veía también a Harry dormir, su pecho oprimiéndole nuevamente. "Por cuidarlo por nosotros"

La Sra. Weasley le sonrió. "Para mí es un placer".

"Vamos", Ron tomó a Hermione por la muñeca y la llevó consigo hacia la puerta. Ninguno de los dos quitó sus ojos de Harry hasta que cerraron la puerta de enfermería tras ellos. Hermione no pudo evitar dejar escapar un largo y trémulo suspiro. Se había contenido de quebrantarse porque sabía que a Harry no le hubiera gustado verla llorar y sufrir, pero había sido muy difícil lograrlo. Había pensado en algún momento que lo había perdido para siempre.

Por supuesto Ron se dio cuenta de su suspiro, y movió la mano de su muñeca a sus dedos y acarició su mano gentilmente. "Él va a estar bien", él se lo volvió a asegurar, pero había una leve duda en su voz que revelaba lo que realmente estaba pensando.

Ella solo asintió y se forzó a no llorar en ese momento. Ron la estudió por un breve segundo antes de seguir caminando por el corredor y subir las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor. No fue hasta que alcanzaron el retrato de la dama gorda que Hermione se percató que él no había soltado su mano.

_Oh Merlín_, pensó con una mezcla de gratitud, confusión y desespero hacia el gesto confortante de Ron. _Ron, ¿porqué tienes que ser tan maravilloso?_ Sus ojos le dolían más que nunca, y sabía que estaba peligrosamente cerca de romper en llanto en ese momento y lugar, justo en la sala común. Afortunadamente nadie estaba ahí- - alcanzó a escuchar a la Profesora McGonagall decirle algo a otro Profesor fuera del corredor de enfermería. Había ordenado a todos sus estudiantes que fueran a la cama, y les dijo que habría un anuncio por la mañana.

Se detuvo por un momento afuera de las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de las chicas, preguntándose si realmente quería ir a la cama. Ella sabía que no podría dormir. Pero también no quería que Ron la viera llorar. Y si le decía que se quedaría, él probablemente se ofrecería a quedarse con ella.

Finalmente, contra su voluntad soltó su mano del agarre de Ron. "Buenas Noches", susurró, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que su voz vibraba. "Duerme un poco".

"Tú también" Ron le veía con preocupación. Ella le dio la espalda y subió a la tranquilidad de su dormitorio.

Cuidadosamente cerró la puerta del dormitorio tras ella de manera que no despertara Lavander o Parvati. No debió haberse preocupado, pues aun estaban levantadas, murmurando acerca de lo que había sucedido.

"¡Hermione! ¿Harry se encuentra bien?"

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"¡Dínoslo todo!"

"Lo siento" Hermione habló, sintiendo su voz temblar más que nunca pues luchaba por no llorar. "No quiero hablar acerca de eso en este momento, pero… Harry está bien".

Por fortuna, Lavander y Pavarti, por muy imprudentes que fueran, sabían cuando callar, y con mucho tacto cerraron sus cortinas; pronto Hermione pudo escuchar el ritmo de su respiración indicándole que ya se habían dormido. Mecánicamente, se cambió de pijamas y se metió a la cama, pero ni siquiera intentó dormir. Su mente estaba muy ocupada repasando el momento en que Harry tocó la Copa de los Tres Magos y desapareció, y viendo cómo Dumbledore casi cargaba a Harry hacia la enfermería, y también estaba ese doloroso momento cuando los ojos de Harry se perdían, humedad brillando en sus irises cuando luchaba fuertemente por retener sus lágrimas. Harry, por poco y llora, Harry Potter casi había llorado, el Niño que Vivió, el más poderoso Mago que ella hubiese conocido, por poco se quebranta frente a ella. Cualquier cosa que le hubiese sucedido había sido realmente horrible. Y todo lo que sabía era que tenía que ver algo con Voldemort, sabía que Voldemort había vuelto.

Náusea le desgarraba la garganta cuando su último pensamiento lo procesó su consciente. Había vuelto, realmente estaba de vuelta. Había leído muchos libros que hablaban de las épocas de oscuridad, cuando Voldemort reinaba, ella no se imaginaba que pasaría por ese tipo de infierno…

Hermione abruptamente se levantó de su cómoda cama de cuatro postes, giró sus piernas a un costado, y con sus pies buscó sus pantuflas mientras que se ponía encima su abrigo. Rápida pero silenciosamente bajó las escaleras de puntitas hacia la sala común, salió a los desiertos corredores y caminó cautelosamente hacia la Torre de Astronomía.

Viajó por todo el camino señalado por la alfombra que llevaba a la torreta y fue directamente al punto que había descubierto en tercer año. Era un pequeño hueco en la pared de roca, no era muy profundo, pero si se sentaba con la espalda presionando la pared trasera, con sus rodillas presionadas contra su pecho y sus brazos abrazando sus piernas, estaba oculta a la vista de cualquiera que entrara al lugar, aun y cuando ella tenía una buena visión de quien subiese las escaleras. Había descubierto el lugar un día después de haber peleado con Ron. Fue una noche en la biblioteca, después de perseguirle riñendo, éste le dio la espalda y ella lo ignoró, salió de la biblioteca sin saber realmente a dónde se dirigía. Después de un rato se encontró viendo hacia el negro cielo, esperando que eso la tranquilizara. Y así fue, desde entonces, venía a este lugar cuando necesitaba paz en su mente.

Pero esta ocasión no estaba funcionando. Reclinó su cabeza en la pared y cerró sus ojos. Ella pensó que en el momento nada ni nadie podían hacerla sentir mejor.

"¿Hermione?"

Sus ojos se abrieron, ¿Era quién creía que era? Por supuesto, ahí estaba, parado al final de las escaleras, aun completamente vestido.

"¿Ron?" le llamó, inclinándose hacia adelante de manera que su cabeza quedara fuera del hueco. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?".

Ron se veía aliviado cuando caminó y se sentó a su lado, sus hombros amigablemente tocándose. "Todavía estaba en la Sala Común cuando bajaste. De hecho, pasaste a un lado de mí, así que, te seguí." Él la miró con curiosidad. "¿Qué haces aquí?."

_Pues vine aquí a llorar, _pensó Hermione. Pero sólo se movió como respuesta, mordiendo fuerte su labio para evitar que temblara. N creía poder hablar en este momento sin quebrantarse completamente.

Ron pareció entenderlo, y sólo se sentó junto a ella sin decir nada y observando las estrellas. Hermione inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás nuevamente, confortada por su presencia. Hermione había subido a estar sola, pero descubrió que deseaba más que nada en el mundo tener a Ron a su lado.

Sus ojos miraban el oscuro cielo, y observaba las estrellas reflexivamente, asombrada por su belleza simple, a pesar del hecho de que utilizaba cuatro horas estudiándolas en Astronomía. El cielo estaba magníficamente pintado de índigo, indicando que el amanecer se encontraba a unas cuantas horas, pero las estrellas brillaban como nunca. _Es bueno saber que algunas cosas nunca cambiaban_, ella pensó. No importa que pasara con Tú-Sabes-Quién, esas estrellas seguirían brillando justo como ahora

Pero entonces se encontró a si misma viendo a lo lejos las banderas ondeantes en el campo de Quidditch. La imagen de Harry apareciendo a la entrada del laberinto, con su cabeza sobre el pasto, venía de nuevo a su cabeza. El nudo en su garganta era tan enorme que suspirar no ayudó, y la única cosa que podía hacer era algo que no había querido hacer frente a Ron. Cautelosamente puso una mano sobre su boca, de manera que pudiese ahogar su llanto, y entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a correr.

Una vez que comenzó, no pudo detenerse. Hermione hizo lo posible para que Ron no se diera cuenta - - se iba a sentir apenado, incómodo. Pero Ron volteó a verle unos momentos después, y su rostro se puso blanco al verla llorar.

"No Hermione," le dijo con quietud, "Odio cuando lloras..."

Hermione dejó caer su frente en sus rodillas para esconder su rostro lloroso. _Maldición_. Ella no sabía que lo hacía sentir así. _No ahora, no con todo lo que ha pasado_. "Lo siento", se las arregló para decir entre callados sollozos.

Brincó ligeramente cuando sintió su mano en su cabeza, no la tocaba como generalmente lo hacía, Ahora era más fuerte pero menos incómodo de lo usual. No pudo evitar dejarse llevar por su toque, sintiendo mucho de la angustia desaparecer por su sola presencia.

"Todo estará bien", Ron le dijo. "Él es Harry. Él sale bien de todo"

"Ron, ¿No escuchaste lo que decían?" Hermione alzó su cabeza y miró directamente a los grandes y ansiosos ojos de Ron. "Regresó, ¡Tú-sabes-quién regresó!, Y apuesto mi copia de _Hogwarts: Una Historia _ a que una de las primeras cosas que intentará hacer de nuevo es matar a Harry!"

"Lo puede intentar," Ron acordó. "Pero Harry lo pateará antes de que lo haga"

"Y si él regresó, si él realmente está de vuelta..." Hermione intentaba poner en palabras lo que había leído del reinado de Tú-sabes-quién. "S-upongo- - que- -yo- - solo-" Suspiró pesadamente. "…estoy tan asustada, Ron", finalmente admitió.

"Yo también," Contestó Ron, Su mano ahora descansando en el hueco de su cuello desde que dejó de acariciar su cabeza. Hermione se daba cuenta de lo bien que se sentía Ron platicando con ella de esta forma, decirle que todo estaba bien. Porque era sólo a Ron o Harry, o Dumbledore a quien le confesaría sus miedos. Pero por supuesto estaba el hecho de que solamente podría querer el consuelo de Ron, que acariciara su cabeza y le dijera que ya no llorara más. Pero entonces quería que Ron la consolara de otra manera, y aunque sabía que Ron probablemente lo odiara cuando ella lo hiciera, lo debía hacer.

Rompió en una ola de frescas lágrimas y puso sus brazos sobre Ron, sollozando en su hombro, regañándose a sí misma por ser tan débil. Se preguntaba si Ron estaba girando sus ojos a su demostración de afecto o si se veía tan asustado como cada que ella lo abrazaba así. Pero a pesar de cuan incómodo se sentía, Ron se portó a la altura, como siempre. Puso su mano tras su cabeza, la hundió en su cabello y puso la otra mano rodeando su cintura. Esto era una sorpresa; le estaba regresando el abrazo, usualmente él solo se quedaba ahí, y en ocasiones le acariciaba la cabeza.

Hermione no supo cuánto le tomó controlarse, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, se alejó de él contra su voluntad, limpiando sus ojos en la manga de su pijama, se disculpó. "Perdona, no debí dejarme llevar así".

"No digas eso", le dijo Ron con voz baja y en una manera tan gentil que no parecía Ron, y que de hecho envió un cosquilleo que subió por toda su columna. _Wow,_ Ron necesitaba hablar más seguido de esta forma. "¿Estarás bien?" Ella asintió. Ron la estudio por un minuto, y Hermione no sabía si era su imaginación, o era un truco por la luz de la luna, pero sus ojos se veían un poco rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando con ella. Pero… era imposible-_Ron no llora_. Eso era más inconcebible que Harry llorando.

"Vamos", Ron se puso sobre sus pies, y ofreció una mano a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse. "Tenemos que ir a dormir un poco"

Cuando los dos caminaron de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor, Hermione se sintió a salvo por primera vez desde que esta terrible noche había comenzado.

**0o0o0**

¿Apoco no son tiernos esos Dos?, ¡por eso los amo!

**0o0o0o0**

**¡Eso es todo amigos!, nos vemos en Hermione Granger y LODF**

**Pero antes de irse, como buen****o****s niños dejen su review, Grax!**

**V  
V  
V  
V**


End file.
